Shadows and Dreamscapes
by The Purple Dragon 1012
Summary: Rose's dreams are beginning to look into the future as Scorpius' still look into the past. Going through their sixth year, their dreams kept bringing them closer and closer ... to each other.
1. Dream Boys

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Shadows and Dreamscapes

Chapter 1

Dream Boys

_I walked slowly down the dark corridor, my ponytail bouncing slightly. The corridor's walls were covered in sleeping pictures. I pulled on the sleeves of my flannel pajamas as splashes of cold air passed through me. I checked behind me to see if I was alone, and I was. The corridor behind me was empty and dark. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and turned back around. I was paranoid. There was nothing behind me. I opened my eyes and started walking once again, but I felt a pair of strong arms pull me back. A hand covered my mouth before I could scream for help. _

_"I won't hurt you Weasley." The familiar voice calmed me. Glancing down, I noticed the skin tone of the person holding me. It was … pale, extremely pale. The hand fell from my mouth and rested on my hip in an intimate way. I tried to swallow as I felt his lips press against a spot directly underneath my ear. Then his other arm loosened as well, allowing me to turn around and face him. Looking up I saw it was …_

The annoying alarm clock that my little brother bought me for Christmas years ago woke me from my dream. Opening my eyes I huffed out a sigh. The damn clock woke me before I saw who the guy was. Reaching over my hand pushed the button clumsily. The annoying beeping stopped and I sat up, taking a look around the room. The red curtains hid the sunlight threatening to wake the rest of my roommates. My best friends were both asleep, lying in their beds on either side of me. Vivian, or Vee as we called her was on my right. She was entirely hidden beneath the covers, so no one saw her messy head of short brunette hair. Vee prides herself on the Zelda cut that she does by herself, amazingly. She plays on the Quidditch team with many of my cousins, meaning she is also friends with them as well. Like me she has only one brother, but unlike Hugo her older brother, Paul is her twin. At the sorting in first year the pair was separated. Vee got sorted into Gryffindor while Paul went to Slytherin. Surprisingly, for looking almost identically the same they are completely different. Vee is patient and shy while Paul is loud and has a violent anger management problem.

To my left was Claire. Her blonde hair was positioned like an elegant crown around her head. She was the perfect girl: smart, funny, and pretty. She was loved by everyone who saw her. Other girls wanted to be her and all of the boys wanted to be with her. You are probably picturing her as this girly girl who hates bugs and loves clothes and gossip. Well you are close. She hates centipedes, but other bugs are okay to her and she can talk nonstop for hours about anything. Claire is an only child, so she sometimes doesn't understand the feeling of having annoying siblings. Because of that, Vee and I usually kept our complaints between each other.

I threw the covers off of me and walked into the bathroom. My hair was definitely a mess. I didn't have to look in the mirror to know that. Using a couple spells my uncontrollable curly red hair was tamed and the dark circles under my eyes disappeared. After getting dressed in regular clothes I walked back into the dorm. I noticed Mya and Heather, the two other girls in my dorm, both were up. I muttered a greeting to both of them before grabbing my favorite book as I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I had a lot of plans for today. It was Saturday! A free day for me and me alone! For a couple hours maybe.

* * *

Once I was seated peacefully underneath one of the many trees beside the lake, I opened up my book. I smiled as my eyes darted over the typed words of the page. Finally, I was able to read a book in peace, without any member of my crazy family or small group of friends bugging me.

"Hey, weasel. What are you doing out here so early?" I looked up at the person who dared to ruin my Saturday. My eyes glared at the blonde intruder. … Malfoy!

"Leave me alone Malfoy!" I said, looking down at the page I was reading once again. Without permission he sat down next to me, after a few minutes his body was still and silent. I scoffed in annoyance and placed my book in my lap. "What do you-" I stopped myself when I saw he was asleep. His strong pale face softened in slumber as he smiled slightly. It was almost cute. I shook my head quickly. Those thoughts have to leave, now! It was stupid of me to think them. He was my arch enemy. We fought on a daily basis about everything. Everything! He was my rival in all of our classes and I hate him, even though he is Albus's best friend.

"Hey, Red!" Paul appeared on the other side of me, suddenly. I screamed, and pushed myself closer to Scorpius, unintentionally of course. I suppose my scream woke him because he held me in his arms. I glanced up into his gray, almost silver eyes, and glared. My sea blue eyes pierced his dangerously.

"Get off!" I pushed his arms away and I jumped up, putting a fair distance between me and him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, Red." Paul scratched the side of his head innocently and turned to Scorpius. "Flint is going to be pissed if we're late again."

"Yeah, okay." He stood slowly, and turned in the direction of the Quidditch pitch. "See you around, weasel."

"Whatever." I sneered, causing his lips to curve upward into a smirk. With a wave of his fingers he said goodbye and Paul walked next to him silently. I wrapped my arms around me. The part of my skin that touched his felt … weird. The only way to described it was a tingling feeling. Ignoring it, I sat down and focused on reading my book, not on the boy in my dreams or the one I hated ... who just held me in his arms without protest.

* * *

After I read eight chapters, I decided to go inside. It took longer than usual due to the fact my mind continued to wander back to my dream. Who was he? Did i know him? Was it like a glimpse into the future?

The trees beside the lake were starting to get crowded with other students running around, having fun, and laughing. I walked down to the Quidditch pitch to see if Vee was there. Luckily enough, she was. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was there. They all sat on the grass talking about their upcoming strategies. My cousin James led the discussion.

"We have everything ready, so I will see you all here tomorrow at seven." James' eyes flickered over to the girl who was waiting in the stands. I recognized her as a girl in my year from Hufflepuff. Did little Jamie have a girlfriend that no one knew about?

"What?! No practice now?" Vee cried out in annoyance. The only time she was loud was on the pitch.

"No, the Slytherins have the pitch all day." James replied pointing over to the group of people on the other side of the pitch. I saw Scorpius among them, lying on his back staring up at the clouds. "I used mufflio on us so they can't hear a thing." Pulling out his wand and undid the spell and walked over to the girl he looked at before. Vee rolled her eyes and walked lazily over to me.

"Who is she?" I asked. My eyes pointed to the giggling girl who James was now talking to.

"Amber," she scowled. "I heard she was a bitch. Don't know how she got to be in Hufflepuff."

"Maybe she's a loyal bitch," I suggested.

"There is no such creature!" Vee threw her head back and laughed. "We should go back to the castle."

"One of your feelings again?" I asked. Vee had feelings about when things are happening. Most of the time, they are right too. Claire says she has the inner eye, but doesn't accept it, which I think is rubbish. The inner eye?! HA!

"Yeah, Lily is up to something." She whispered before she started to run off to the castle. Lily? Oh Merlin! What is that girl doing now? I pushed myself to run as well. Vee was so fast, too fast!

* * *

Vee and I walked into the great hall out of breath. Hearing Lily's voice, I looked over at the Ravenclaw table.

"Ask him!" she said loudly to her friend, Evy. Evy and Lily were one year younger than Vee and me. They were both in Ravenclaw. Evy is the one and only sister of Scorpius Malfoy. Yes, you heard me! She's Malfoy's little sister. But thank Merlin she is nothing like him. Just like Paul and Vee, they are complete opposites.

"No!" Evy replied, seemingly ignoring the loud volume of Lily's voice.

"Lils!" I yelled and walked over to sit next to her. Vee went to the other side of the table and sat next to Evy. "What are you yelling about?" I asked curiously.

"She likes this guy and she won't ask him out." Lily shook her head disapprovingly at her.

"Evy, who's the guy?" Vee asked.

"No one. Lily is just overreacting," Evy said, turning a page in the book in front of her.

"Don't make me go get your brother. He's down at the pitch. I just saw him a couple minutes ago." Vee raised her eyebrow in a threatening way.

"Oh yeah, bringing Scorpius here would make everything easier," Lily muttered sarcastically. Vee and I exchanged confused glances. What was going on? "Tell them or I will." Lily leaned over and said to Evy.

"Fine…" she placed her quill down and looked at us. "Lily has this **insane **idea that I like Al, and I **don't**." Evy slammed the book closed, and picked up all of her belongings. With her arms wrapped around her books she stomped off away from the table.

"Evy! Come on! What, are you really going to let him be with Shannon?!" Lily screamed after her.

"Yes, and I wish them well!" The two girls walked out of the Great Hall talking heatedly. They have never fought like that before. I hope they will be okay.

"You realize that they always leave us at their table?" I looked back at Vee. She was right they always did … crazy fifth years! "Where to next?" she asked as we both stood up.

"The library?" I smiled. Rolling her eyes, Vee nodded and off we went to the place where I felt most at home, the Hogwarts' library.

* * *

On the way we stopped at the Gryffindor tower to pick up some books. We had homework that was due Monday and Vee wouldn't have time to do it tomorrow because of Quidditch.

"Slughorn is as insane as he is old," Vee muttered into the parchment. She was writing the potions essay on amortenia. I only had a few lines to write yet, and Slughorn told us we would be making the potion on Monday. I wonder what mine will smell like. Sighing heavily, I pushed back in my chair, causing its legs to creak underneath me. Without a word to Vee, I disappeared among the shelves and returned the book I was holding.

"Hey Rose," a voice whispered to me. Turning, I saw it was David McLaggan. His dirty blonde hair fell in his green eyes dangerously. Sure he was handsome, but there are many rumors about him being spread among the girl population. He was a womanizer, or something of that sort. He only wanted one thing and other than that, all he thought about was himself. My mother told me a story once about how she dated his father to make dad jealous and apparently it worked. According to her, the phrase "father like son" applies to them perfectly.

"Hello, David" I replied with no energy. I did not want to deal with his advances at the moment.

"Next weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend … would you like to go with me?" he asked in a husky tone. Does he really think that will persuade me to date him? Just because he said something huskily to me, I have to swoon and worship the ground he walks on?

"No," I said quickly, trying to walk through the maze of shelves to escape him. He was like an annoying fly!

"I'd make it worth your while." … Eww! No, not really. The only boy who i was interested in was the boy in my dreams, whoever he is.

"I don't think so." I continued to walk away, and then retook my seat next to Vee, where I was safe. He would never dare say anything to me with her around. It's not like he's afraid of her, but his fear of Paul is a complete, different story.

End of chapter 1

_hi! im new in the scorpius/rose fandom, so i hope everyone likes my fic. it will alternate between rose and scorpius' pov's, and it is set in their sixth year. thanks for reading and please review! XD_


	2. Love, Pain, and Musical Needs

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Chapter 2

Love, Pain, and Musical Needs

My eyes blinked open, when the potion's effects wore off. Glancing over at the clock I saw it was five o'clock. The potion wore off at the right time. Throughout my life, my dreams have been plagued by people whom I have never met in life. … The dead. It is a dark art called necromancy. Generally it has two types, voluntary and involuntary. Unfortunately I'm stuck with the involuntary. I can't control my dreams. The dead just come whenever they want to. Thankfully some of them are good. They simply talk to me and tell me things of when they were alive, but the bad ones … the bad ones are a completely different story. Among them is my Great Aunt Bellatrix. She is the scariest witch I have ever had the discomfort of meeting. Usually when I meet Bellatrix in my sleep, I wake up with random bruises and pain, maybe a little screaming here and there. When I was a little boy, maybe six or seven, I woke up screaming because she came to see me. After that first night, her visits became more frequent, and my mother refused to let me suffer. Somehow she knew what was happening. She took me to a seer friend of hers, and the seer Angela explained my condition could not be helped. I would have dreams like these the rest of my life. The only thing I could do was find a way to manage them, a potion giving me a dreamless sleep. Since then I have become quite the insomniac. Not many people can say that they are afraid of sleeping, but I am.

I only use the potion during school. I wouldn't want everyone in my dorm room to hear me screaming at night. I would be made fun of until …. the end of time possibly. The only three people outside of my family I have ever told about my dreams are Al, Paul and Ed. Last year I trusted them with that little tidbit of information.

* * *

I pulled myself from underneath the green covers and threw on whatever clothes I could find. Quidditch practice started in 45 minutes. I was a chaser and Paul was a beater. Al and Ed both don't play on the team. Ed simply had no interest and Al … well he didn't want to go up against his brother on the pitch. Glancing over across the room I saw Paul. He was still in the position that he flopped himself down in from last night. Yawning, I picked up my pillow and walked over to him.

"Get your lazy arse out of bed! We have Quidditch." I slammed my pillow into his head. Pulling the fluffy feather filled object upwards, I saw he didn't move at all. I raised my eyebrow and waited. Usually by now he would have threatened me or said something particularly mean in a violent way.

"You … better … run." Paul's sleepy voice said slowly in a menacing tone. Oh shit, I have never understood how people could see him to be intimidating. Sure he has the scariest temper in the history of magic, but he only uses violence in certain scenarios. Smirking down at him, I threw the pillow back on my bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

After my pillow attack, I knew definitely that Paul was up. He just simply took his time getting down to the pitch. I walked down the path to the pitch. My eyes caught on something red down by the lake. Taking a better look I realized it was a red-haired person, Rose Weasley. The weasel is probably … well actually she is the most beautiful and bewitching creature that has graced this earth. Unfortunately she doesn't know that. I have liked her since fourth year, but I never could just ask her on a date. I always found a reason not too. It was never the right time, not like she would say yes anyway. Rose only sees me as her rival, her enemy, and as the boy who hates her. If only she knew how wrong she was… Surely I have enough time to tease her a little before practice starts. After all it's not everyday I get to see her ears turn as red as her hair. Smirking I turned off the path and began my journey to the lake.

When I was a few meters away from her I raised my voice a little and said "Hey weasel. What are you doing out here so early?" When she turned to face me, her bright blue eyes glared.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy!" Rose's voice dripped with intense dislike. Smirking I ignored her obvious hatred of me and sat down. I still had time. without thinking I closed my eyes … what a big mistake that was.

"_Ask her already." A voice said to me. I scratched the side of my head and looked at him. His long black hair was almost down to his shoulders. Sirius black. My grandmother's cousin. He was my favorite visitor from the afterlife … until I told him I liked Rose. Since then he always reminds me of things about her and keeps telling me to ask her out. According to him, she will say yes, but as I said before I'm not so sure. She does hate me. _

"_I'll do it when I'm ready" I said, sighing. He usually understood me, why couldn't he now? _

Rose's scream and her body falling into mine woke me up. I wrapped my arms around hers instinctively, which brought forth another one of her glares.

"Get off!" she commanded, while pushing my arms off of her and getting as far away from me as she could.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you, Red." Paul tried to look innocent even though he wasn't. Somehow he planned out her reaction, I know it. Turning to me he said "Flint is going to be pissed if we're late again." Ugh! Flint, our fierce leader. Paul and I only end up being late because he always makes practices so bloody early!

"Yeah, okay." I muttered, standing up. "See you around weasel."

"Whatever." Her melodic voice sneered. With a gentle wave of my fingers Paul and I began our slow walk to the Quidditch pitch.

"Your welcome," Paul whispered to me without moving his lips. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, silently with a grateful smile. I held her in my arms. I sighed heavily and broke into a run.

* * *

I cut through the wind carelessly, with the red quaffle underneath my right arm. I weaved in and out amongst my other teammates. Thoughtlessly I passed it to another of our chasers, Emma and she scored.

"Ni-" I started to say but my compliment was not heard.

"Enough! Guys come down and rest over here. The Gryffindors need a corner of the pitch!" flint screamed from the grassy ground below us. Following his orders, the entire team, including me flew to the ground and sat on the grass in one of the corners of the pitch. James, Al's older brother and the captain of Gryffindor's team, stood next to flint. Since I was out of range to hear what they were saying, I laid back in the grass and stared up at the clouds. Paul threw himself down to my right. Glancing back over, I saw the rest of the Gryffindors, including Vee, listening to James. Flint stomped over to us muttering to himself about "Stupid Gryffindors and some nerve they have".

"Merlin's beard, Red is everywhere today, huh?" Paul hit my arm, and nudged his head in the direction of the courageous ones.

"Apparently." I shrugged. She **was** everywhere today, but I'm not complaining. She waited across the grass, for I'm guessing Vee. They were friends after all. The wind blew her wavy red hair gently behind her shoulders. What I would give to just run my fingers through her hai- … Merlin, I got it bad! I sighed and turned my attention back to the bright blue sky that reminded me of her eyes.

* * *

After a couple more hours of practice, Paul and I were finally free. After putting our broomsticks away we walked back to the castle, but at the entrance of the great hall we parted. He had to write an essay and I … I had some free time to kill.

"Scorpius!" my little sister called out to me. I turned from the entrance of the great hall to face her. Evy stood on the steps, with a weird look. She was trying to hide it, but she could never lie to me, even when we were children.

"What's wrong?" I sat down on the bottom step waiting for her to join me.

"Nothing … I just wanted to talk to you." After taking a seat, she sighed heavily.

"About?" I turned to face her completely. Evy was picking at her fingers nervously. Her black hair fell out of its loose bun in some places framing her face. I couldn't help but notice how much she looked like mom. Evy was her mirror image, just as I was father's, in the physical appearance aspect anyway.

"How do you do it?" she asked. The question came out of thin air. What the bloody hell was she talking about? Do what? What do I do?

"Do what?"

"Date other girls and still like her. And see her with other guys and not get jealous." was I really that obvious? Wait a minute! … Merlin's beard! She likes a boy! As an older brother I was hoping this day would never come.

"Who is he?!" my question sounded more like a demand as it left my mouth.

"I won't tell you that, 'cause you'll go beat him up or something!" she yelled back, causing a random group of passing first years to stare. Hell yeah, I would beat them up! What prick in his right mind would have a good enough reason to not like **my **baby sister?! "Then if you promise you won't, you would tell Paul or Ed to beat him up for you."

"What about Al?" I asked. Al was capable of hurting someone … if he wanted too.

"Al wouldn't hurt a fly." Evy smiled, slightly. She said the statement almost … if my ears aren't playing tricks on me … lovingly. I stared at her emotionlessly. She likes Al. … she likes Al. My best friend Al. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked, leaning a little closer.

"No reason." I shook my head, and pulled off the fakest real smile I could muster.

"Okay, sure. Dinner is going to start soon," Evy said slowly, getting up from the step. I looked down at the ground in front of my feet. Why did she have to go through this type of pain as well?

"Evy?" I stood up and walked to her.

"Yeah, Scor?"

"You just don't think about it. That's how I do it." I tried everything to get her out of my head. Everything! I have dated girls I have truly hated just to make her smiling face leave my memory. It never worked. Rose Weasley was still there in the back of my head as pretty as ever.

"Thanks." Evy threw her arms around me in a tight hug. "I love you," she said quietly.

"Love you too." I whispered back, wouldn't want anyone to hear that I actually loved having an annoying little sister. She pulled away and we walked through the great hall's doors and to our separate tables.

"Hey Scor. Haven't seen you all day." Al smiled as I sat down next to him. Ed, who sat across from us, nodded in agreement. I returned the smile, and acted like I didn't know my little sister was in love with my best friend. He would never hear it from me.

* * *

After the meal was finished, Paul met us in front of the steps leading to the dungeons. My three friends all went to the Slytherin common room, while I went to the seventh floor. Once up the stairs and down the hallway I stopped and faced the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy. Teaching trolls to do ballet wasn't very successful for him, was it? I smirked and walked up and down past the tapestry thinking, "I need a piano," three times. Across the tapestry the wooden door appeared. Glancing in both directions, I opened the door and walked in.

The grand piano sat in the middle of the room. Its lid was already propped up, showing off its shiny, white, ivory keys. Sitting down on the bench I wiggled my fingers, almost as if to wake them up. I sat up straight, curved my fingers, and elevated my wrists slightly. Without thinking, my fingers began to run across the keys in all the scales and their arppegiated chords. A deep breath escaped me after each final chord. A piano has always been able to save me from myself. When I play the only thing I think about is the music in front of me or the music in my head. Even my thoughts of Rose escape me. After I finished playing every classical piece of piano music that I had committed to my memory I flopped down on the bean bag chair that the room of requirement supplied for me. The room knew me well by now. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep, no one would hear me screaming from in here and I can't continue to run away from my dreams or from the one person who scares me the most.

_Opening my eyes, I stretched my arms out above my head and looked around. I was still in the room of requirement. The piano stood regally on its three legs where I left it, except someone else sat at the bench. _

"_Hello, my little Scorpius." Bellatrix Lestrange pushed down a random key and shrieked with laughter. "Why have you been running from me? Do I scare you?" _

"_I'm not a child anymore, you don't scare me Bellatrix." I stood from the bean bag chair, and glared at her. At the sound of her name coming from my lips she spun around and leaped off of the bench. _

"_Disrespect! I am your grandmother's older sister!" her hand struck my left cheek. "I am your Aunt Bella. Say it! Say it boy!"_

"_The only two aunts I have are named __**Daphne**__ and __**Andromeda**__," I sneered, intensifying my glare. She shrieked in rage and slapped me once again. Now both sides of my face stung with the imprint of her hand. _

"_You will pay for your mouth." Bellatrix pulled out her wand and pointed it directly at me. "Crucio!" she commanded. Pain ran through my veins. My screams of pain filled the air as I fell to my knees in front of her. Pushing against the spell I tried to not let myself fall completely to the ground. She will not win this time. _

"_Expelliarmis!" It was Sirius. Four other people stood behind him, all with their wands out and ready if needed. _

"_You're scum! Both of you! You betray your family by being friends with other scum!" ignoring her frantic yells, Sirius lowered his wand and looked at me. _

"_Are you alright?" Tonks asked, as she ran and kneeled beside me. In good dreams I would tell her and Remus about how Teddy is doing. _

"_Scorpius?" she called my name again. I tried to answer but I couldn't. I was waking up and her voice changed into Al's. _

"Scorpius! Are you okay? Scorpius!" Al's voice called out to me. Opening my eyes I looked up at him. His green eyes were filled with worry. He was fully dressed in his school uniform, which was odd. It was only Sunday.

"Yeah, Al, I'm okay." I tried to smile, but my face hurt. I pulled my fingers across my cheeks and felt the heat of a handprint on both of them. "Why are you dressed?" I glanced up at him curiously.

"It's Monday morning, Scor. You slept here all day yesterday." Aw, bugger! That dream took all day? My eyes popped and I noticed more. Al was holding my school uniform and both of our potion books. He knew me too well. I smirked and held out my hand for the robes. "I'll wait for you outside. We'll both be late for potions though."

"Thanks, Al." I said as he handed me my robes.

"What are mates for?" he said with a smile and walked out the door. … Yeah … I wonder if I really deserve good mates like you, Al.

End of chapter 2

_okay i'm updating faster than i ever would. it was because of the reviews i swear! i loved them! they gave me inspiration, so i would like to thank you for your kind words. XD hope you all like it and please review! _


	3. Amortenia, Messes, and Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Shadows and Dreamscapes

Chapter 3

Amortenia, Messes and Trouble

"Rosie!" Claire's high-pitched voice called out to me. Opening my eyes I saw she was standing directly over me.

"What?" I asked. Amazingly, I wasn't ready for Monday morning so soon. I turned off my alarm clock so it wouldn't interrupt my dream, but that was useless since I didn't have a dream. I didn't hear his voice, feel his touch, or even see his face. It really bothered me. Who was he? Did I know him? Was he real, or just part of my imagination? He felt real … at least I thought he did.

"Don't snap at me, missy! You're going to be late for potions!" The blonde placed her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"What?!" I screamed and jumped out of bed. I'm Rose Weasley for Merlin's sake. I was never late for anything in my entire life! I ran into the bathroom and got ready for the day. In a matter of seconds I was in full uniform with my hair tied up in a low ponytail. It was the easiest thing to do with the curly, red, fuzzy mess that I got from my mother. Why couldn't I have pretty, straight, auburn-colored hair like Lily and Aunt Ginny? Why was I stuck with this? I tucked an annoying curl behind my ear. It popped out from behind my ear as I started walking. Vee was waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs in the Gryffindor common room. Where did Claire go? Was she too good to wait for us?

"Hey," Vee smiled. She was happier than the usual Monday-morning version of her.

"What happened?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," her voice sang. Wow that was convincing. Something definitely happened!

"Sure … we are going to be late." I said, grabbing her arm and pulling her along across the carpet and through the portal hole.

* * *

Our cloaks billowed behind us as we ran towards the dungeons. The fear of being late pushed me onwards, completely disregarding the fact that I was out of breath already.

"Ah!" Vee grunted, causing me to stop. I turned and faced her. She had lost her shoe. Hopping on one foot, she placed her shoe back on and caught up to me. I started running but I collided with something or … someone, else and landed on the stone floor. I blinked my eyes in confusion. What had just happened?

"You have to learn to be more careful Weasley," An annoyingly prat said to me. I looked up at his face. His gray eyes were staring down at me. There was an emotion in them that I couldn't read. Was it pity? Or disgust? No it was something else. A smooth laugh sounded from his throat as he reached out a hand to help me up. Why was HE of all people helping ME?! Ignoring his pale outstretched hand, I pushed myself up off the ground. I didn't need or want his help.

"I am careful. You should watch where you are going," I sneered at him. He was making Vee and I later to class.

"If I'm not mistaken, you were the one who bumped into to Me." he leaned down from his height, so his eyes were even with mine. I glared at him, causing him to smirk… ugh! Who does he think he is?! Well, he's a Malfoy, but that doesn't give him anything special. In reality it would make most wizards look down on him, and label him with the "like father like son" saying.

"Whatever," I said, and pushed past him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vee smile sadly at Scorpius and then start to follow me.

"Scor!" I looked up in front of me, hearing Al's voice. How long was he there? "Let's go. We're going to be late again."

"Hey Al." I said as I started to pass him through the doorway leading to the potions classroom.

"Hey Rosie, You've never been late before. What's up?"

"Nothing, just no alarm clock this morning" I smiled brightly and shook my head. He was the same old Al. How he became friends with Malfoy? I will never know.

"Oh, that wasn't very Hermione of you," Malfoy muttered behind me. did he just say that? He compared me to my mother. There is nothing wrong with my mother, I love her to death, but I hate being compared to her. It happened all the time from first year to now.

"What did you say?" I spun around to face him. I heard him, but I wanted him to repeat it. Just to see if he would have enough nerve to actually say it to my face.

"Rose, don't," Vee whispered into my ear. I raised my hand and poked her gently. I could handle myself with a little coward like him.

"I think you heard what I said, weasel, or weren't you paying attention." Malfoy smiled. It was his usual smirk, only ten times worse. The corners of his lips turned upwards completely and some of his perfect white teeth were shown. Something in my brain exploded and I just lunged at him. In a blur of movement he had my back against the wall. Malfoy was holding my forearms above my head and looking directing into my eyes.

"You always get so mad. Can't you take a joke?" The smirk that was on his face before dropped a little, making it softer on his face, just like the smile he made while he was sleeping. It was adorable. His gray eyes linked to my blues ones and my brain went into overdrive. Somehow I felt myself push away from the wall and towards him. … Well his lips. My eyes slipped closed as he leaned down to meet me. I felt his breath on my lips. He was so close. I wanted him to kiss me … wait I wanted him to kiss me? Yes, I did! I wanted Scorpius Malfoy to kiss me. I didn't care if Al and Vee were watching or not. I didn't even know if they were still there watching this abnormal moment unfold.

"Interesting," Professor Slughorn said. My eyes snapped open and Scorpius let go of my arms and stepped away. My head swiveled to look at the potions master. He had a bright smile on his fat, old-looking face. He probably enjoyed the show. "I had a feeling that you two would become something, but can you wait until after potions class?" His smile grew while he was waiting for a reply from one of us. Who was going to say something first?

"It's not what it looks to be, Professor," Scorpius spoke first. He frowned at Slughorn and walked into the classroom without one look in my direction. Something in me just dropped. It was my heart. How could he say that? He was just about to kiss me! Wasn't he? Or did I just make a complete and total idiot of myself. There is no doubt in my mind that he would tell everyone I tried to rape him, or something similar to that. I sighed and stared at the stone-tiled ground as I walked into the classroom.

* * *

I sat in my seat next to Vee and pulled out my potions book and essay. Slughorn walked down the pathway leading to his desk, and stopped in front of it.

"Now Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley… this time I will only give you a warning, but next time you will both receive _separate _detentions." Separate detentions? Didn't he hear what _Malfoy_ said? _It's not what it looks to be__, professor. _I tucked a piece of annoying hair behind my ear and stared down at my hands. This was going to be a long class.

* * *

"Now mix the potion and wait. You should start to smell scents that are familiar to you." Slughorn instructed as he walked carefully among the students and their cauldrons.

"I don't smell anything yet," Vee muttered to me. I laughed and continued to mix the contents of the cauldron. I took a deep breath, and I did smell something. Book pages, lake water, and something else. Maybe cologne, but where have I smelled that cologne before?

"Wow, I got something," Vee said. She smiled and took another sniff.

"What?" I asked, curiously.

"A quaffle, fire, and … honeysuckle." I wasn't surprised at all. Vee did love Quidditch and fires, but honeysuckle? She told me once that her favorite flower was a sunflower. So why honeysuckle?

"Honeysuckle, huh?" Paul asked. He was sitting at the station behind us. Edward Goyle was stirring the potion. He large arms pushed the spoon around the cauldron mechanically. I have never seen that boy talk to anyone other than Paul, Al, and _him. _

"Yeah Paul, honeysuckle," Vee said. She pulled on the piece of hair in front of her ear, and glared at her brother.

"Doesn't that one guy in Gryffindor use honeysuckle shampoo?" Goyle said. My fingers slipped from the spoon that I was using to mix the potion. That was the first time I have ever heard him speak. I turned and looked directly at him. He smiled at me shyly and looked back at Vee.

"What guy?!" Paul jumped up from the stool and stood as close to Ed as possible.

"He um …" I saw his eyes glance over at Al. "He's." Goyle paused again and looked at Vee. She was mouthing the word no and swiping her hand in front of her neck.

"I don't know his name or what he looks like. He might not even be in Gryffindor. I just guessed." He smiled convincingly, showing a dimple in the side of his right cheek. Wow … he just helped Vee, and protected some guy that uses honeysuckle shampoo from Paul's rage.

"Sure," Paul muttered and sat back down on the stool, without another word.

* * *

"So who was the guy that Goyle was talking about?" I asked Vee. We were walking through the corridor to transfiguration class.

"Ed?" Vee glanced at me and began to pick at her fingernails. "He … was talking about … jampppp." The last word which was the name of the person was muffled I didn't hear what she said.

"Who?"

"James, okay? It's James!" she whispered loudly to me. "He uses honeysuckle shampoo. And I was really happy this morning because I heard he dumped that Amber chick. Claire told me." My mouth fell open and I froze in the middle of the corridor. She liked James! That was amazing! Then if they got married we would be related!

"Rosie? See this is why I didn't tell anyone. I had a feeling you would react like this, and you know my feelings." Vee waved her hand in front of my face to get my full attention.

"What are you waiting for?" I yelled in her face happily. They had to get together now! … Before he started dating some other tart.

"Huh?" she looked at me like my head just was transfigured into a squid.

"Talk to him. Or hang out with him and stuff. Make him see the real you not the Quidditch you."

"I can't do that!" Her face turned bright red.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he doesn't see me as a girl, Rosie. He sees me as one of the players on his team. That's all I will ever be to him." I sighed as Vee walked down the corridor without me. I have to prove her wrong.

* * *

I ran through the corridor to the charms classroom. Lily and Evy had charms right now. I only needed one of them to help me. I knocked on the door softly and waited for Professor Flitwick to answer. Magically, the door opened and I stepped in. I glanced around the classroom for Lily's face. She was in the back sitting with Evy.

"Can I borrow Lily Potter for a moment?" I asked Professor Flitwick.

"Of course Miss Weasley." He nodded to Lily and continued his lesson. Lily walked outside the classroom into the corridor with me.

"What is going? Is there an emergency?" she asked.

"No… yes … well sort of." You could call Vee's problem an emergency. "I need your help."

"With what?" Lily pulled on one part of skirt.

"Vee needs to be turned into a girly-girl because …" I trailed off and looked at my younger cousin. Lily placed her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"She likes someone, that's why?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Then yeah, me and Evy will both help. It's not everyday we get a project like that!" Project? What have I done?

* * *

"You skipped transfiguration." Claire sat down next to me at the Gryffindor table. Dinner was about to begin. "Since when are you on a bad streak?"

"A bad streak?" I asked, I placed a pile of mashed potatoes on my plate.

"Yeah, I heard you and Malfoy got in trouble for being late to potions." She flipped a chunk of her perfect blonde hair over her shoulder, almost hitting me right in the face. Just that we were late?

"Wait what exactly did you hear?" I asked anxiously. Please let it only be that we were late! Please!

"Just that you two were late, for some reason. No one knows why."

"Oh, good." That's actually more than good. It's amazing!

"What was the reason why?" Why did she have to ask?! Fortunately I didn't have to answer because Vee stormed into the great hall. She looked almost completely different. Her uniform skirt was shorter, and her shirt was not as loose as she always liked to wear it. She was wearing makeup. Not too much, but the right amount to show off her eyes and other amazing facial features.

"Rosie!" she stopped on the other side of the table and glared at me. I guess Lily told her that it was me who suggested _this_.

"Vee …I …"

"Rosie, I'm gonna …" She was going to kill me. Vee stopped mid way through her death threat when she noticed James was looking at her.

"Nott!" James stood from his meal and walked over to us.

"Yeah?" Vee asked, looking at him.

"You look different." He ran his right hand through his dark hair, making it messier than it was before. He only ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous. Ohhh!!

"Y-yeah,.. I didn't I … I was attacked." Her words stumbled out of her mouth slowly.

"It's not you." My trouble-loving, Quidditch-playing cousin frowned, pulling her cloak so it covered her. He was right it wasn't her, but he didn't have to say it like that.

"VIVIAN ADELIA NOTT!" Paul screamed from the Slytherin table. "Get over here!" he pointed to a spot next to him at the table. Vee shook her head to tell him she wasn't moving.

"What?! This is why Mom calls you the devil's child."

"She only calls me that because I didn't get in Slytherin like you!" Vee yelled back. She turned back to me and said. "Thanks for trying ,Rosie, but as you can see, it's hopeless." Wrapping her cloak around her, Vee walked out of the great hall.

"You're an idiot," Roxanne, who appeared next to me, said. As one of the Weasley's, her hair was bright red, but in a beautiful way. I smiled as she sat down next to me.

"What?" James asked.

"You shouldn't have said that to her." I said, standing up. I have to check on her. I am her best friend and I did cause this. I continued to listen as I started to walk away.

"I had to do something. Guys would have stared at her like she was piece of meat, looking like that," he explained.

"Then why didn't you tell her the reason why you broke up with that girl?" Roxanne argued. Wait… what? Why did he break up with that girl?

"Why?" I asked running back to my previous seat. "What's the reason why?"

"'Cause I like Vee, Rosie. I always have. There is just something about the way that girl plays Quidditch." Oh wow. Oh wow! I smiled at my two cousins and ran out of the Great Hall. I had to tell Vee.

End of chapter 3

* * *

_Okay so … um this chapter had a interesting Scorpius/rose part but my question to all you reviewers is … for Scorpius' chapter should I repeat that whole scene in his pov or skip to the part I already have pictured in my head? Your opinion really matters! So tell me please! _

_And to that romantic: you asked if Scorpius can project his dreams to others … no he can't the dreams are meant for him, its a his eyes only kinda thing. _

_And the dreams for both of them are connected in a way. I won't tell you guys what I mean unless you ask but I will give you a hint. Think about the ending of chapter 2 and the beginning of chapter 3 pay close attention to that and you will get it. _

_So thanks for all the reviews! I loved them! And please review again! XD_


	4. Thestrals and Sighs

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter **

**Shadows and Dreamscapes **

**Chapter 4 **

**Thestrals and Sighs**

**Walking out of Potions, my feet gained a will of their own. My brain made no decision to tell them to take me out of the castle and onto the grounds, skipping all the rest of my classes. I can't believe I did that. Why did I do that? It was ridiculous. She started it! It was the cat-like lunge at me. Granted, I shouldn't have compared her to her mother like that, I hate it when someone compares me to my father, so why should she feel any different. And then I pushed her against the wall and almost … kissed her. KISSED HER! Did my brain get lost somewhere?! It must have, because that wasn't me. … Though it was. Maybe I should have just kissed her to get it over with. Then everything would be out in the open rather than me hiding behind al all the time. … Ahhhh! This is ridiculous!! **

**I ignored my internal mental argument and walked down the path of the grounds towards Hagrid's hut. It's possible that he could give me something to do to stop thinking crazy thoughts. **

"**Hagrid!" I yelled through the stone opening that was a window. "Are you in there?"**

"**Yeah, come on in Scorpius." The half-giant opened the door slowly and allowed me to come in. I sat down in his large brown leather chair and watched as he began to make some tea. "You are supposed to be in classes. What you doing here?" **

"**I don't think I can concentrate in classes today. Do you have anything that you need help with around here?" I asked politely as he handed me a large cup of tea. **

"**Sure, I can always use a pair of extra hands." We smiled at each other and I stared down into the large cup of tea. The small amount of steam floated up into my face. My mother was a big tea drinker. She would put tea in every room of the house if she could. "You are nothing like your father." I looked up at him solemnly, hearing his words. Nothing like my father? **

"**I suppose, many people have said that. I haven't seen why though … not yet." I smiled sadly and took a sip of the tea. The hot liquid burned my throat as I swallowed. **

"**Not to be rude, but I saw your father as a little spoiled coward. You, Scorpius, you know the value of a day's work. I've seen it every time you come and help me with the grounds. Your father never had the nerve to talk to me outside of class. Not in class either."**

"**Thank you." I smiled happily. Not many people have said that to me. They have told me my father and I were different, but they never pointed out reasons why. Hagrid was right, my father was a coward. He still is. But me? I'm not? … The Sorting Hat did want to put in Gryffindor after all. "Shall we get to work?" I asked hopping out of the arm chair. Hagrid gave a curt nod and we went outside to start taking care of the grounds. **

* * *

**My uniform sleeves were rolled up past my elbows, my tie loosened, and a wooden bucket full of raw meat hung on my arm. It swayed slightly as I walked through the trees in the Forbidden Forest. I was about to do my favorite pastime, other then playing the piano and quidditch. I was going to go feed the thestrals. Because of my dreams I can see the magnificent creatures. Paul and Vee can see them as well, but Paul thinks they're creepy. He never comes with me. Vee does sometimes. She says I shouldn't be in the forest alone. Psh! I'm not afraid of it, it's actually calming. **

**I walked into the clearing where the black skinny-looking creature wandered. Glancing over the dead-looking grass, I saw a mother and baby thestral. The baby screeched quietly at the sight of me. I smiled and walked over, slowly. **

"**Hi, Mia." I crouched down in front of her and pet her head gently. Her skin felt rubbery and smooth, similar to dolphin skin. I reached down in the bucket and pulled out a piece of raw meat. I held out my hand, so she could take it. **

"**Don't you know she might bite your hand off?" I turned and saw Vee standing in the opening of the clearing. Her clothes looked oddly different. Did she try using a tailoring spell or something? **

"**I don't think she will," I smirked at her. "Why did you **_**see**_** it?"**

"**Why do you always ask that?" she frowned and walked closer to where I was. In a few steps she was next to me. It was a small clearing, compared to the others hidden in the forest. **

"**Because you have the INNER EYE!" I wiggled my fingers in emphasis of "inner eye" she hated it when people who knew brought it up. The inner eye, some say it doesn't exist. Or maybe they just say that because they don't have it. **

"**There is a reason why I don't tell people. I don't know why I told you." She huffed out a sigh and sat down on what was left of the grass. **

"'**Cause I'm your friend! Idiot." I stood up slowly. And threw another piece of raw meat at April, the mother. Leaning her regally built neck down her scooped up the bloody piece and swallowed it in one gulp. Looking over at Vee I noticed she was smiling up at me. What was happening here? **

"**What?" I asked, suspiciously. **

"**If only Rose saw the real you," Vee giggled and pet Mia gently. The real me? What does she mean? I stared at her stupidly. Wasn't she going to explain? Just give me a little detail about what she meant. Even if it was just a little one. A speck-sized one. **

"**The real me?" I hope she tells me something good, I feel like an idiot as much as it is. **

"**Yeah, she would probably date the real you."**

"**Yeah right. Like she would actually open her eyes big enough to see the real me." I turned away from Vee and walked to the other thestrals. They had to eat too. I threw some pieces of meat in their directions and watched as they ate their meals happily. **

"**Well, if you act like you in front of her she would see it!" she gave Mia another gentle pat and stood up. **

"**But she wouldn't believe it," I sighed. The only Scorpius Malfoy she knew is the one she hated. The one that got A's without trying, the Quidditch-playing, castle-strutting, random girl-snogging me. **

"**Seeing isn't believing. Believing is seeing!" Vee said wisely. I spun around on my heel and faced her. **

"**You gotta be kidding me?! You got that from a muggle Christmas movie!" I yelled. She had to be joking?! That was the most ridiculous thing she could have ever said to me. "Get out of my clearing!" I commanded, pointing to the opening from where she appeared only minutes ago. **

"**It's not your clearing. It's theirs." She placed her hands on her hip and motioned to all the thestrals. **

"**True, but I'm the one holding the meat!" I waved the wooden bucket at her slowly. HAHA! I have the mee-at! **

"**Whatever." She scoffed and turned away. "But just so you know your kids … they were going to be soooo adorable," Vee whispered and started walking slowly out of the clearing.**

"**OUI! You just can't say that to me and walk away!" I yelled at her once retreating form. "'Cause kids, come after marriage which comes dating, which yet still comes after the fact that she finds out how I feel and stuff!"**

"**Who finds out what?" a voice came from the entrance of the clearing. Vee and I both turned and saw it was Rose. Her blue eyes sparkled in curiosity and her fiery hair was flying everywhere due to the small amount of breeze. **

"**Nothing," Vee muttered and walked towards her. I hope she didn't hear anything. Even though it would make life easier, or worse. **

"**Are you okay?" Rose asked Vee with a concerned tone. She tried to make her voice as soft as it could go so I wouldn't hear her … she is a Weasley. So that's impossible. And why wouldn't Vee be okay? I always miss something. **

"**Yeah, Scor cheered me up. He's good at that." Vee whispered back. I smiled softly at her words. "So are the thestrals. They are adorable aren't they?"**

"**The what?" Rose's eyes scanned the clearing for what Vee was looking at, but she saw only thin air. **

"**They're invisible to you," I managed to choke out. My throat felt like it had closed up or something. It is one of the effects of being around Rose Weasley too long. … For me anyway. **

"**Why?" she whispered back. Her eyes refused to meet mine. It's going to be awkward between us now… Great … **

"**Because you haven't seen death." I glanced down into the empty bucket on my arm, and then looked at all of the thestrals. They were all done eating. With a small smile I petted Mia and said a low goodbye. That was a two second glimpse of me, it's up to Rose if she saw it or not. I guess Vee is right. I will show her more and more of the real me every time I get the chance. **

"**See you two later," I said as I walked past them both. I felt Rose's eyes on my back, or maybe it was just my imagination. Why would she be staring at me anyway? **

"**Bye, Scor," I heard Vee say. I sighed when I decided I was far enough away from them. What's going to happen next?**

* * *

"**Hey Scor!" Ed yelled from down the corridor. He stood off to the side alone, as other students with familiar faces passed him. I walked through the throng of people to where he stood. He smiled at me brightly and turned to face the open arch of window. I leaned against the bottom of the window ledge and stared off into nothing. **

"**Where were you all day?" Ed asked. I turned my head, so I could see him, directly. For a few seconds I studied his face. He was losing weight and he was taller than me now. Girls were really looking at him now as well. My feelings for Rose have clouded how I noticed things. Ed changed so much since our childhood. He is another example of being opposite to who he looks like. By what I have heard from everyone, including my father, Ed's father, Mr. Goyle was stupid. But Ed is smarter than I am. He's an actor too. A really good one. **

"**I was with Hagrid." I smiled. "Did I miss anything?" He laughed and shook his head. Things have been boring at Hogwarts lately. **

"**Oh wait, there is something." I tilted my head slightly, causing his smile to widen. "Paul got detention."**

"**What?! What did he do now?" I pushed myself off of the window ledge. This was serious. If Paul gets five more detentions, well now four, he will be off the Quidditch team. It was Slughorn's orders. **

"**He beat the crap out of James Potter." … James? What? I searched Ed's face for anything that would tell me he was just saying that to get a rise out of me, but there was nothing. It was the truth. **

"**Why?!" I asked. Potter had to have done something to get Paul to beat him up. **

"**I don't know what happened, but Potter touched Vee when she was dressed like a …"**

"**A … what?" come on Ed, spill it! **

"**You know, one of **_**those**_** girls." Ed waved his arms slightly at the word 'those'.**

"**Vee was dressed like that? I saw her but I didn't even notice." I glanced down at the floor tiles in thought. How could I have missed what she was wearing? **

"**That's because you have been thinking about Rose too much." I opened my mouth to say 'what?!' but he cut me off by saying. "It's obvious." I fell back onto the window ledge, with a drained look on my face. What a day. I sighed and looked down at the floor. A grumbling, angry sound erupted from my stomach. I needed food. **

"**Wanna go to the kitchen with me?" I asked again pushing myself off the ledge and into the middle of the corridor. "I'm starving!" Ed's face formed a smile and he started walking ahead of me. That was Ed's way of saying yes. I took bigger steps to catch up to him, since he was just a little taller than I am.**

* * *

**I threw myself down on my bed. I was already changed and fully ready for some sleep. The decision of actually sleeping or just staying awake all night crossed my mind. Looking like a dead person in the morning or drinking that potion? Which is better? **

"**Are you sleeping here tonight?" Paul walked into our room in only a pair of plaid pajama pants. **

"**Yeah, why, did you miss me?" I smirked lightly at him. He probably only missed me because I was his alarm clock. Al isn't forceful enough to get him out of bed on time and Ed just ignores him in the morning. **

"**No!" he scoffed and we stared at each other. My smirk grew and then I started laughing. Paul threw his pillow at my head, and unfortunately for me I didn't have enough time to dodge it. His pillow slammed into my face. I threw the pillow back at him, but with more force. His pillow collided with his face causing him to fall backward slightly. **

"**What's happening?" we both paused at the sound of al's voice. Looking in the direction of the bathroom, there was Al. he stood outside the door in pajamas. He lifted his hand to cover his mouth as he let out a yawn. **

"**Nothing," Paul and I said together. We both smiled innocently at Al. Al stared at us like we were the world's biggest prats. What did we do? **

"**I never fight with you guys." He finally said after the creepy staring match. **

"**Isn't that a good thing?" I asked, confused. I always thought it was a good thing that you didn't fight with your friends all the time. It makes the friendship easier. I studied his face. There was something there. He was trying to hide it. What was wrong with him?**

"**Not actually fighting, like this." He gestured to the pillows. Oh … he means a pillow fight. My head turned to face Paul when he started laughing. Glancing back at Al I saw he was as confused as I was. What was he laughing about? **

"**Well here." Paul grinned at he chucked the pillow in his heads at Al's head. He dodged and it hit the wall. Another two second silent staring moment passed and then we initiated the war. It was an all out pillow war. We used all the pillows at our exposal except the ones Ed was currently sleeping on. How he could sleep though our antics no one will ever know. **

**Eventually the pillow war died down. We all decided to go to bed. Without much more thought I knew taking the potion would be the best option. But I had to discover something first. **

"**What's wrong?" I turned my head to the right and asked. Al slept in the bed to my right. **

"**Shannon just said something to me that's all." His voice carried over the darkness. I waited patiently for him to continue. "She called me predictable and said I was a cute book worm." That's what was bugging him?! … That Shannon girl. She has a pretty face but nothing beneath it. No brains or personality, but that's only my option. **

"**You're not predictable, not all the time anyway." **

"**Oh, thanks," Al muttered sarcastically. **

"**Your welcome. If she thinks that about you, why are you two still together?"**

"**I still kinda like her, but not as much. … I don't know," he said slowly. **

"**Well, if you are as predictable as she thinks you are then, she should notice that there is something weird going on." I replied, staring in Al's direction through the darkness. **

"**Bloody hell! Will you two shut up?! It's sleep time, not share my feelings time!" Paul's annoyed voice said, from underneath the covers. **

"**Whatever," Al muttered. His bed creaked slightly as he shifted. Another sigh escaped my lips and I reached over for the potion bottle on my nightstand. My fingers wrapped around the bottle firmly yet gently. I raised it to my lips and drank a gulp. Just as I placed it back I drifted off into nothingness of a dreamless sleep. **

**End of chapter 4 **

* * *

**_thanks for reading and all the reviews. the connection is that whenever he takes the potion, rose has the dreams, and if he doesn't neither does she. hope you all like this chapter and please review! XD_**


	5. Eyes, Blackmail, and Friendships

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Shadows and Dreamscapes.

Chapter 5

Eyes, Blackmail, and Friendships

My eyes stared after Malfoy as he walked into the forest away from us. He sounded so different than usual … Almost nice. And why was he here? What death has he seen to be able to see those creatures? Thestrals?

"You're not staring at his arse, are you?" Vee asked with a muffled giggle. My head made a sharp turn in her direction. Was she serious?! Me stare at his arse?! Definitely not!

"No! Bloody hell!" I stomped into the trees in the same direction Malfoy did only moments before. He may be attractive compared to other boys but he is not attractive to me! Nope! Not at all! I like... brunets. Not platinum blondes who think the world revolves around themselves. … Especially the arrogant, selfish, egotistical one that almost kissed me this morning! … But didn't. Not that I'm disappointed about that, because I'm not! I would rather snog McLaggan.

"Rosie! Wait!" Vee called from behind me. I stopped and turned around. She was so far away. Did I really walk that fast? She broke out into a sprint and finally reached where I stood. "I was only kidding about Scor you know. Sorry I offended you in any way about it. He's not that bad of a guy." Not that bad? He turned my hair green in second year!

"Sure," I muttered sarcastically. I crossed my arms across my chest protectively.

"If you actually took the time to really know him, you would see." She smirked and walked past me. Really know him? What else is there to know?!

* * *

I walked into the girl's dormitory in my pajamas. All the girls except Vee were sitting in a circle gossiping. Claire led the discussion about the new witch makeup that was just put into stores. I sighed and looked at Vee. She was sitting on the windowsill, reading the book that was in her lap. I walked past the gossip circle and took a seat next to her.

"Hey," she said without looking up. She was reading Quidditch Through the Ages again.

"If I …. try to see the other side of … Scorpius then you have to promise to spend more time with James," I whispered to her. Her body twitched and her head jerked upwards. Vee stared directly at me.

"Are you serious?!" I quickly nodded in reply. She ducked her head back into her book, but I saw her forehead crease. She was debating it in her mind. I waited patiently while she was thinking I wasn't going to leave her alone until she gave me an answer.

"Rosie?" Her voice sounded so small, like a little child's.

"Yeah?"

"I get to set the terms." Her eyes remained on her book. She glanced up in a quick second, but it was long enough for me to see the 'evil scheme' look in her eye.

"And what are your terms?" This was not good. Vee was capable of anything when she had that evil look in her eye that reminded you she was related to Paul.

"He tutors you in at least one subject. And you can choose that subject." Vee smiled but she wasn't done. "Or you can ask him to teach you how to fly and make sure he does. Don't take no for an answer." My jaw dropped …. Really? Those terms were scary. I was scared of flying and she knew that. And! I didn't need a tutor! My grades are higher than his!

"But there is a third option!" she raised her finger. "He can teach you about music."

"Music? What does he know about music?!" I started to laugh hysterically. The girls on the other side of the room looked at me like I was crazy. I shot them a smile and a wave and turned back to Vee. Eventually they turned back to their conversation as well.

"Yeah! He can play any instrument you can throw at him." Her eyes screamed 'beat that Rose!' at me. Any instrument huh?

"…Violin?"

"Since he was four."

"Piano?"

"Since he was two."

"Guitar?"

"Five."

"Umm … tuba!"

"I'm pretty sure that was twelve or thirteen. He brought it to our house to show us." She laughed at the memory. "You believe me now?"

"… Yeah. When do I have to pick one of the three options by?" I hope I could push this off long enough until she would forget about it.

"Tomorrow," she said firmly. Again my jaw dropped. Tomorrow?! "Which includes telling him." Vee smirked and crawled into bed.

"'Night Rosie."

"'Night," I whispered back. I can't believe this. I tried to blackmail her but she ended up blackmailing me. The flying option was out. I was deathly afraid of flying, and I didn't need a tutor. That means the only option is music … but how do I ask him about that? It's already awkward between us. I'm not going to back out! I needed James and Vee to hang out. She needed to see with her eyes that he did like her for her. And if it took me to learn music from Scorpius Malfoy to do it, I would do it.

* * *

_My school skirt blew slightly due to the gentle breeze. I was standing in one of the towers used to watch the Quidditch matches. I didn't dare look down the side to see what the colors of it were. The sun was setting in the horizon, and the stars were beginning to twinkle in the darkened sky. I had a perfect view of it. I wrapped my arms around my shoulders for some extra warmth. _

"_Are you cold?" a voice from behind me asked. I nodded my head in reply, without turning. I wanted to see his face badly, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. He wrapped his woolen cloak around my shoulders. He still noticed I felt the cold so he wrapped his arms around me as well. My back leaned against his chest, and we watched the sunset together. _

"_Will you cheer for me at the next Quidditch match, Rosie?" His warm breath tickled my ear with every syllable. _

"_Until my voice gives out." I smiled as I felt his lips press against the side of my head. _

"_I don't want you to do that." His cheek rested against mine, but I still didn't have the nerve to look at him. _

"_Why not?" I asked curiously. My eyes settled on the open sky in front of me. _

"_Because then I would be robbed of hearing your beautiful voice after the match." Without looking I knew his face was wearing a bright smile. I had to do it! I had to take the plunge and look at him directly. I turned my head to face him. His face was clouded in shadows. The only thing I saw was the pair of gray eyes staring back at me, lovingly. I opened my mouth to say something, but once again an annoying beeping interrupted me. _

I slammed my hand on the off button, and buried my head underneath my pillow. I still don't know who he is! I only know a little more about him. He plays Quidditch and has gray eyes. If he plays Quidditch maybe Vee knows who he is.

With a new sense of determination I threw away the covers and rolled out of bed. I should have told Vee and Claire earlier. They could have helped me find him. … If he was real of course. But he is real, I can feel it!

I ran into the bathroom before Claire even had the chance to get out of bed. My shower lasted a total of five minutes but I was clean enough. My dream boy search was the only thing on my mind, other than the stuff Vee said yesterday. Without thought, I slammed the door open and looked for Vee. She was still asleep in her bed.

"VEE!" I screamed and jumped on her bed. Claire shot up in bed and stared at me like I was crazy. Vee opened her eyes slowly as if she was scared of seeing an overly happy me. Which was kind of scary really. I was never overly happy... unless I liked someone.

"Are you … you are! Oh Rosie! Who is he?!" Claire pushed away the covers on her bed and stood at the end of Vee's.

"Umm .. I don't know." I bit my lip and looked around the room. Our other roommates were still asleep so it was a good time. I motioned for Claire to sit as I began to explain the dreams I have been having. At the romantic parts, Claire's eyes glossed over while Vee just rolled hers.

"Oh that's sweet. How do you know he's real though?" Claire asked.

"I … just can feel it. That's why I wanted to ask if there are any gray-eyed boys on any of the Quidditch teams?" I looked at Vee. She was smiling back at me. She knew some gray-eyed Quidditch players, didn't she?

"We want names, sister." Claire hit her arm playfully. I nodded in agreement.

"Well … there's only four of them." She pushed off the covers and stood up. " David McLaggan, Sean Finnegan, Richard Elwood … and …" she walked over to the bathroom door and stopped. She turned and studied my face, just to see of I was absorbing the names she was saying. I was, but who was the last one?

"Scorpius Malfoy," she answered my mental question. My breath hitched in my throat and I fell off the bed. I heard Vee run back over and Claire jumped off the bed to my side, but everything went dark. I fainted.

* * *

My eyes drifted open slowly. Where was I? This wasn't our room. There were hospital beds all around me. I was in the hospital wing. Madame Pompfrey walked as quickly as she could down to my bedside. Her nurse's hat was pinned into her head of silver gray hair.

"Awake, finally?" she smiled and looked to the entrance of the wing. "That's good since you have a visitor."

"Alright," I said slowly. My voice sounded soft and weak through my own ears.

"Come dear, she's awake." She called to the person standing towards the door. I listened as the footsteps came closer. Butterflies flew around in my stomach. I was nervous? Why? It was probably just Vee or Claire or one of my family members. Using my arms I tried pushing myself into a sitting position, but my arms fell beneath me. My body was as weak as my voice sounded.

"Be careful, you're still weak," Pompfrey told me. My visitor stood on the other side of me now. "How is your shoulder?" she asked him, her voice was tainted with concern.

"100 percent better thanks to you," he smirked and sat in the chair next to me. She smiled back and said something about my dinner, but I wasn't looking at her. I was looking at him. Why would he take time and visit me?

My eyes scanned over him. I never really took the time to really look at him before. His blonde hair was parted on the side and part of it fell messily on his right eyebrow. I saw a jagged-looking scar underneath the same eyebrow. My mind wondered the possibilities of how he had gotten that scar, before he said something that I didn't quite catch.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

"Umm ..." he scratched the back of his neck nervously. "Vee told me you had something to ask me." I go to the bloody hospital wing and she sends him to harass me!

"Yeah … I … how did you hurt your shoulder?" I blurted out. STUPID! STUPID! I bit my lip and waited to see if he would mention how stupid I was as well.

"Oh … that." He laughed. His smile lit up his face. His pale skin looked brighter. "Paul hit me with a bludger at Quidditch practice this morning. Knocked my shoulder right out of the joint."

"Accidentally?" I asked. I was getting more stupid by the second of course it was an accident one of his best friends wouldn't hit him with a bludger on purpose.

"No …. It was on purpose. He was really mad at me." He laughed nervously this time. in a minute his face dropped into a serious expression. He leaned forward in his chair slightly and looked at me in the eyes. "I know that wasn't what you wanted to ask me." I blinked my eyes in confusion. "She's not blackmailing you to do something, is she?" he asked seeing my own expression.

"What?! No! why would she do that?" I said hopefully covering up some of his suspicions.

"Because she's Vivian Nott. She's the best at blackmail." He smirked softly. "I know. I've seen her in action. If only she would use her powers for good, not for evil." I giggled and flattened some of the covers laying on me. I had to do it now or it will never happen. If Vee and James don't get together soon I will kill her.

"Vee told me you're a musician." He nodded and waited for me to continue. "I never asked my parents but I always wanted to learn how to play an instrument. And I was wondering if you ….would umm … teach me?"

"Sure, we have to find you an instrument first. Can you meet me on the seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy after dinner tomorrow?" While he spoke I looked everywhere on his face but his eyes. I didn't want to see if they were the same gray ones I saw last night. I just... couldn't. Most of the time I focused on the scar that was about an inch above his right eye. The jagged one that I noticed for the first time today.

"Yeah," I said, absentmindedly.

"I'll see you then. Feel better." I smiled and nodded. Vee was right … Scorpius Malfoy was a nice guy underneath everything.

* * *

Madame Pompfrey did not allow me to have any more visitors after Scorpius left. She said I needed more rest before I would return to the next day. She kept to her word. She released me the next day but I only had a few minutes before dinner. I changed into a clean uniform and walked to the great hall. On my way I meet Vee and Claire. They both tackled me with bear hugs and complained about how Madame Pompfrey wouldn't let them or anyone else in. Claire complained the most, while Vee simply smirked. She was proud of herself, since she made Scorpius go up there when she did.

"So, did you ask him?" Vee asked me as she piled three chicken drumsticks on her plate. Claire gave me a confused glance. She didn't know about our attempt to blackmail each other.

"Yes. I did," I smirked back at her.

"He who?" Claire asked eagerly. She wanted in on the conversation as well.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Vee said with a mouthful of chicken. Claire gave her a disgusted face and turned her attention to me.

"You mean the cute, blonde Slytherin over there." She smiled and looked over at Scorpius. I glanced over at him as well. Claire thought he was cute? Scorpius was sitting on the side of the Slytherin table facing me. Al was sitting next to him while Paul and Ed sat across from them. He must have said something funny because all of a sudden Al started laughing hysterically. He just smiled softly as if he was too tired to laugh himself. He looked paler than yesterday and there were dark circles under his eyes. It seemed as though he didn't sleep. Would he be okay teaching me tonight?

"So when is your first meeting?" She waited until after she chewed and swallowed everything in her mouth before speaking this time.

"After dinner." I said. My eyes were still on him as he pushed the food on his plate around, using his fork.

"Where?" Claire leaned towards me, completely ignoring her meal.

"Seventh floor in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the barmy," I mumbled. He looked up in my direction and I turned my head towards Claire. She waved at him in a flirtatious way. Looking through one of the red curls that fell on the side of my face, I saw he waved back with a confident smirk on his face.

"Option three, huh?" Vee asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and stepped over the bench. I wasn't so hungry anymore. Maybe it was the anxiety to blame. I don't understand that either. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden, and why did I hate Claire for those two seconds that he waved back at her? If one whole conversation with him makes me go mental what will music lessons with him do?

* * *

End of chapter 5

_So yea lol here is chapter 5 ! !!! I hope you all enjoyed reading and thanks for the reviews. I loved them as always. XD please review!! _


	6. Friends!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Shadows and Dreamscapes

Chapter 6

Friends??!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Scorp!" Al screamed my name. I pulled out my hand from underneath the covers and waved at him to leave me alone. Maybe I would skip today. My grades were fine I could just read the book, if I really needed too.

"You have quid ditch, mate!" he yelled again. Bugger! Quidditch! I flipped out of bed and landed on the floor. I completely forgot about it. Flint and his stupid early practices. Paul's bed was already empty. He left without me? I frowned as I threw on the first parts of clothes I could find. Once I was semi-decent, I ran out of the dorm still trying to get my t-shirt over my head, and without a simple see you later to Al or Ed.

* * *

Once I was standing in the quidditch pitch my head dropped between my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"Finally here, Malfoy?" I looked up and saw Flint sitting on his broom above me.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late," I said in between gasps.

"Paul had no problem getting here on time," he yelled down to me. I looked across the air above the pitch and saw him. Paul was there, already on his broom and holding his beater's bat. How did he get here before me? Why didn't he wake me up? When my eyes met his, he looked away. What was his problem?! Everything was fine yesterday.

"I'll make it up by staying after if you want, Flint."

"No, just get your broomstick," he commanded and flew up higher. He called back to the rest of the team as I ran to get my things out of the shed.

I flew up and joined them. Flint beat us. I want to say literally but he didn't. We ran drills until we were half-dead.

"Malfoy! Fall out!" the great captain commanded. I flew to where Paul was hovering. The other two chasers were running the drill they had without me. We had two-by-two work and some with all three of us.

"What's up?" I asked. He better tell me what's up his arse. I'm not a mind-reader.

"Hn," he replied. He starting picking at his bat.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I cut right to the chase. I'm impatient, so sue me.

"You seemed like you were having a good dream," he sneered at me. His jaw locked, showing he was mad.

"I took the potion. I didn't have any dreams," I whispered to him. What was he talking about? He snorted and drifted slightly away from me.

"You said her name," he said in a low voice. Who's name? Rosie's?

"So?"

"So?! I don't know you anymore, mate! It's getting bloody ridiculous! You're like a love-sick puppy. Wake up and smell the pitch, she'll never love you as much as you seemingly love her!" he yelled and flew into the pattern, like he's supposed too. I gripped the neck of my broom tighter and did the same. My mind didn't process his words. Paul was mad at me. He always got mad at other people, but never me. We have been there for each other since we were born. Why was this happening now? I glared at the air in front of me and flew for the quaffle. He was wrong! Vee said what she said for a reason, and she doesn't lie.

Emma threw the quaffle into my hands and I scored an easy goal against our keeper. I flew around the hoops and saw Paul hovering again. I flew over to him once again. If he was going to mad at me … he could be. It's his decision.

"You're wrong." It was the only thing I said to him as I flew past. I didn't glance back to see the look on his face. Maybe I should have … because then I would have seen it. I would have seen the bludger coming towards me. The one that Paul hit in my direction. The maniac ball crashed into my left shoulder. I felt the bones shatter underneath the skin. I spiraled down towards the ground until I pulled myself back up with my right arm. I let out a breath of relief when I saw I was only a few feet from the ground. Landing, I ignored the excruciating pain and the yells from my fellow teammates. I propped my broom on my right shoulder and started walking back up to the castle. My left arm hung limp at my side. I didn't have the nerve to try to move it.

"Scorp!" he called out to me. I ignored him and tried to walk faster. One of my best mates just hit me with a bludger … on purpose. I scowled and didn't look back at him. "Don't walk so fast!" He ran and caught up with me.

"What?" I croaked out. You could practically hear the pain through my voice.

"I…." he looked down to the ground. He tried to reach out for my broom but I turned my body away. "I didn't mean to hit you. You know my temper, mate. I meant what I said though…."

"So did I." That was all I said. We walked up to the hospital wing in silence, after that.

* * *

"Madame Pompfrey!" Paul yelled into the hospital wing. He walked ahead of me now.

"This is the hospital wing! No yelling," she yelled back at him. I smiled wryly. "And I have another patient so you have to wait for a little bit."

"But he's really hurt." My shoulder is shattered not my voice box. I could tell her myself. Is this how he's showing his guilt?

"Paul, shut up!" Vee shouted. Wait … Vee? I walked past Paul and saw Rosie lying on a bed with Vee and their blonde friend next to her.

"What happened?" I asked, looking at her. She looked like she was just asleep, but her skin was pale.

"She just fainted. She only needs to rest." Madame Pompfrey said. She turned to me and looked at me in question "What's wrong?" she ushered me to a bed, after I placed my broom on the ground.

"My shoulder." I used my right hand and pointed to my left shoulder. The witch gently tried to pick up my entire arm. I closed my eyes and tried to hold in my scream of pain. It was in vain … unfortunately. I screamed, causing her to not lift it anymore.

"The ball joint in your shoulder, the top part of your humorous and the end of your collar bone is shattered."

"I did all of that?" Paul asked in whisper. His eyes were as big as saucers.

"You what?" Vee yelled in his face. With one wave of Madame Pompfrey's wand the pain was gone. Hesitantly, I raised my shoulder. There still was no pain. Then I tried moving my arm in a circle. Nothing! My shoulder was as good as new.

"Thank you." I smiled and picked up my broom. She nodded, returning a smile.

I stood from the bed and walked next to Vee. My eyes stared at Rosie.

"She needs to ask you something… when she wakes up." Vee smiled at me.

"Of course she does," Paul muttered and walked out.

"What's up his arse?" she asked with a confused look.

"I don't know. We are not friends at the moment," I sighed. I didn't want to tell her with the blonde there. I heard from Ed that she couldn't keep her mouth shut. He had to sit next to her in transfiguration once. I gave Vee the I'll tell you later look. She interpreted it and changed the subject.

"Remember to talk to her later." She grinned evilly. She was up to something again…. "But me and Claire are going to be late to Charms… so later!"

"But you can come with us. You're late too. For whatever class you're in," the blonde, whose name I just learned is Claire, said. She smiled shyly, which puzzled me. Everything about this girl screamed that she wasn't shy.

"Nah! He has Advanced Care of Magical Creatures 1, right now. He would have to go the opposite direction as us." Vee grabbed Claire by the arm and dragged her out of the hospital wing.

"I want to see your shoulder again before dinner," Madame Pompfrey said.

"Alright." I nodded and walked out. I was late for my favorite class.

* * *

After I finished classes for the day, I returned to the hospital wing like Madame Pompfrey told me to. Rosie was awake and we talked. The weird thing was she didn't really look at me. She looked at the scar above my eye. I hated the thing. Every time I saw it when I looked in the mirror I remember how much I hate my grandfather. He was the one who gave it to me. But now I had an idea of what Vee was up too.

I walked into the great hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Vee.

"I know what you're trying to do." I looked her in the eye. She can't deny it. I will bug her until she admits it.

"So? What're you going to do about it?" She just admitted it indirectly.

"What can I do?" I shrugged and walked back out of the Great Hall I wasn't so hungry, anymore. I didn't want Rosie to hang out with me because Vee had blackmailed her. I wanted it to happen the natural way.

* * *

That night my stomach rumbled as I sat on the piano bench. My fingers were spread across the keys but I didn't play. I refused to go to the dorm because of Paul being there. And I certainly didn't want to talk about it with Al or Ed. Sleeping…. That wasn't an option at all. The following day I went through classes as a zombie, ignoring Paul, talking to Al in small amounts, and just sitting there mindlessly with Ed.

"Scor, what's wrong with you?" Al asked. We were sitting at dinner.

"Nothing, just trying to pull off the zombie look," I said stretching out my arm and making a zombie sound. Ed and Al both started to laugh, and for a second I thought I saw Paul crack a smile. I looked up to see Rosie was staring at me, or maybe it was just my imagination. Once I looked at her she turned her head away and her friend … Claire I think waved at me. I waved back with a smile, only to be polite. I continued to watch as she whispered something to Vee and got up from her seat.

My eyes followed her as she left the great hall. Her face held no expression as she stomped out. Her red hair flowed behind her gracefully. Without a word of goodbye to them I stood and followed her out of the great hall and into the corridor.

"There he goes again," I heard Paul whisper to Ed. I scowled, but the only thing I wanted was to turn around and punch him. He was wrong! Very wrong! Isn't he?

I stood at the edge of the steps and watched as she climbed them. Her whispering voice peeked my interest. She was talking to herself. She was adorable in a mental sort of way.

"I can't believe she waved at him. Does she like him or something?! He is cute. Even Vee said he was cute once but she never flirtatiously waved at him! … Ugh!! Why do I even care?!" Rosie kicked her left foot out to hit the staircase. I frowned as she squeaked in pain, grabbing her foot. Why does she do this to herself? I shook my head and swallowed. Time to make my presence known.

"There is a faster way." Rosie spun around in surprise and looked at me. A bright red blush tinted her cheeks and ears. She placed her foot back on the ground and stared at me.

"There is?" she asked stupidly. Was James really her cousin? He knows more ways out of the castle than I did, and she doesn't know about the secret passageways to other floors? I smirked up at her, turned and started to walk away. My ears strained to hear her following footsteps, but they were there. She was right behind me, even with her injured foot.

"So this is Barnabus the Barmy?" we both stood in front of the tapestry. I tilted my head to get a better look at her. Her blue eyes swept over the tapestry in question. There must be a story behind it … bugger! I should have found out what it was. I could have looked deep to her or something … I sighed which got her attention. She glanced at me, but her eyes focused on my scar … again.

"I'll go open the door," I muttered. It wasn't really to her, but I wasn't talking to myself either. It was just a throw out there statement. I walked up and down the stone floor up and down three times. The wall started to crack and form the shape of a iron door.

"Wow," Rose gasped. She appeared right behind me. "The room of requirement? You found it!"

"It was just luck." I smiled and opened the door. Random musical instruments littered the ground. The drum set was placed in the corner. Should we start there?

"Umm… Scorpius?" the sound of her voice made me freeze before I walked over to the drum set.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I … this whole enemy thing between us .. Is, well, tiring." I stared at her blankly. Huh? I opened my mouth to say something but she continued. "Since we're in sixth year, we should take the more mature road and become friends." My eyes grew wider. …. Friends???!!!!!!! She wanted to be friends? I didn't want to be friends with her!!! I loved her for Merlin's sake!!

"So, friends?" she asked, outstretching her hand for me to shake. Is that truly all she wanted. Paul was right after all. I stared down at her hand. What am I going to do?

"Sure," I said, shaking her hand up and down slowly. We were ….. friends now. And if that was the only way to be close to her then I'll take it. It's better than nothing. But … Paul. I still have to deal with him.

End of chapter 6

_okay so chapter 6 lol. i don't think its the best thing i've written for this story so far (its shorter too) =[ but you guys can be the judges of that. i cut off before the lesson starts but i wanted to do that in rose's pov so that will be in the next chapter. i was thinking about throwing another pairing in the mix but i don't want it to be overload. so if you think it would be okay to throw another pairing in there just tell me i really appreciate it. i hope you all like it. thanks for reviewing and reading, and please review!!! XD_


	7. Similar Yet Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Shadows and Dreamscapes

Chapter 7

Similar Yet Different

* * *

We let go of each other's hand. Now since that was over, we could get this over with as well. I took a better look around the room. Instruments were everywhere. Was he really that good of a musician? Vee definitely thought so, but Malfoy doesn't look like the musician type.

"So…?" I asked into the silence that surrounded us. Being "friends" certainly didn't seem to make talking to him any easier. I watched him as he walked towards the piano bench. He pulled it out slowly and sat down facing me.

"Which instrument would you like?" he asked. He smiled a little. I guess he was trying to make me feel more comfortable with my blackmailing situation. For some reason I knew he knew what Vee was up too, and not because he asked me before if she was blackmailing me. There was just something about him, like an aura. I shook my head slightly, laughing inside my head. An aura? Really? Where do I get this stuff?

"Why are you laughing?" His smile widened as he made confused expression. I laughed out loud? Bloody hell!! I felt my ears glow red from embarrassment. I have to keep my head. Stay calm!

"I'm laughing … because…" Why did I laugh?! Think Rosie think!! "Because I have no idea. I don't really know anything about music, at all."

"Most people don't." He paused and I noticed he half-closed his eyes in thought. I waited patiently until he opened them again and started talking. "The piano is actually the best instrument to start with, but if you don't want to, then you don't have to. We can find the prefect instrument for you." Scorpius leaned back on the piano and now waited for my reply. Thankfully he wasn't staring at me. Something over by the drum set in the corner had captured his attention. His eyes would have made me feel more nervous. … gray eyes like the boy in my dream. It really couldn't be him, could it? The boy in my dreams seemed so sweet and romantic. Picturing Malfoy acting in a romantic way was almost funny.

"I… the piano would be nice." I stuttered out. Didn't Vee say Scorpius had been playing piano since he was two? Technically then, that would be the best instrument for him to teach anyone. My eyes found a nice spot on the floor. I felt another pang of nervousness.

"Well then, let's get started." I looked up to see him still sitting on the bench, but now facing the piano. The flap … lid, whatever it was called was up, showing the straight line of black and white keys. He took up half of the bench, leaving the other half open for me to sit down. I gulped and walked over, slowly sitting down next to him. I sat uncomfortably straight, trying to make sure my leg didn't even come close to his. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea.

"The piano isn't going to eat you, Weasley." Scorpius chuckled and wiggled his fingers over the keys. "And I wouldn't eat you either. I doubt you'd be very delicious." He smirked. This is why I never liked him. Cocky jerk! He always seemed like he was sooo good at everything, like he was perfect. Well, news flash!! Scorpius Malfoy, you are not perfect!!

"Ha-ha funny," I grumbled back, looking down at the keys. I glanced at him to only catch the frown that was pressed into his face. What was wrong with him?

"First, before you can actually play you have to know how to read music." He reached up towards the top of the piano and a group of papers that were covered in musical looking things appeared in front of his hand. Wow. Wand-less magic. He pulled them out and spread them out in front of the both of us. He continued to explain some simple things to me, like what the most common notes were and what they meant. After what felt like two hours, he sent me off to the corner with a few pages to practice drawing notes and writing in what letter they were. Apparently the letters in music went from A to G, and that was it. What about the rest of the alphabet? And on top of that there was so much more. There were different types of musical notes and special ways to count, and draw them. It was complicated. How did he keep everything straight? My legs were folded underneath me Indian style, and all the papers were laying around me as I worked. I huffed a sigh, and glanced at Malfoy. He was still sitting at the piano, but something was different. The lid was closed and he was hunched over a little. I got up slowly so I wouldn't disturb him. Tiptoeing around the room, I tried to get a good look at Scorpius. His elbow was propped up on the lid, and his hand held his head up. His eyes were closed. He looked like he was asleep. His face was innocent and … sweet.

"Scorpius?" I whispered, seeing if he really was asleep. I watched his face, waiting for anything to tell me he was just messing with me.

"Rose?" he whispered back. I glared at him and stomped back to my corner. That prat. He wasn't asleep. He just wanted me to think he was.

"You done yet?" he asked, turning to look at me. I pursed my lips, and turned my glare to the papers.

"No," I whined out. There was a lot of work to do with learning music. I wasn't expecting it to be this hard.

"Okay, take your time. The theory beyond music is just as important as the music itself. If you need help just say so," Scorpius said. Once again his back faced me, and he flicked open the piano lid. I bit my lip and tried to fill in some of the easier pages. A slow melody filled the room of requirement. I froze completely and listened to it. It was beautiful. Vee knew what she was talking about. He was amazing at music. I leaned to the right and put my entire attention on him. From the side I could see his eyes were closed but his fingers were like gentle feathers on the keys. After fourteen years of playing the piano it is no surprise that he would know where all the keys were without really looking at them.

"SCOR!!" the door burst open and Scorpius stopped playing. Silence filled the room once again. My eyebrows furrowed together in anger until I saw it was Al who had rushed in. he noticed my presence almost immediately.

"Rosie? What are you doing here?" I opened my mouth to answer but Scorpius beat me to it.

"She has become my pupil." he said in a serious tone before his face broke into a bright grin. Something I have never seen him do before. It brightened up his face, especially with the dark circles that rested underneath his eyes. Eyes I still would not look into.

"Well, it's actually good. I could conserve talking energy this way." I was thoroughly confused. What would Al have to tell to both me and Malfoy?

"Shannon broke up with me," Al said calmly. It didn't even seem like he cared. My eyes went to Malfoy to see if he was thinking the same thing I was. He had the same facial expression as Al … NOTHINGNESS!!! What the bloody hell is going on?!

"Al! I thought you liked her!" I said, seeing that Scorpius and Al weren't going to really have a manly talk in front of little old me. I was a girl!! A red-haired awkward girl.

"I did at first," Al started. "But I don't know, eventually I didn't like her as much as I thought I did. I started to find her annoying and shallow. So go ahead and say it!" he was now looking at Malfoy.

"Say what?" he asked stupidly, giving Al an odd expression.

"You know what," Al sighed and sat down next to me. He started looking at the papers that were surrounding me.

"Fine. Just because I am your friend. I. TOLD. YOU. SO," Scorpius sighed and turned back to the piano. His fingers ran up and down the keys but he didn't play any of them.

"ANYWAY! I just wanted to tell you. I'm going back to the common room before Paul finds my Potions homework and starts copying it … again." Al shrugged and leaned over to me. "Have fun," he whispered, giving me a one-armed hug before he walked out of the room.

"That was a quick and enlightening visit." Scorpius then sat where Al was only seconds ago. "What's the problem?" he asked leaning towards me. The action made my breath catch in my throat.

"Nothing. I'm done." I smiled proudly. While Al was talking I surprisingly finished them. He took the papers and looked over them, checking for any mistakes. He kept a serious expression the whole time.

"Good. You can go if you want. I'm not making you stay." His statement made me do what I have been avoiding for two days. I looked into his eyes. They were similar to the dream boy's eyes but they were different at the same time. Why was I so worried? Scorpius wasn't my dream boy. And his eyes proved it. His eyes would be exactly like the ones in my dream. Similar didn't count. But why did I feel as disappointed as his eyes looked?

"I know. I want to learn about music," I said cheerfully. Suddenly talking to him was a little easier. The idea of him being my dream boy scared me… but seeing him like this almost made me wish it was him after all. Stupid Rosie!! He is a Malfoy. My dad would kill me if he knew I was even talking to him civilly. It made me want to scream!

Scorpius rose and took the papers with him. He stuffed them into the piano bench and closed the lid slowly.

"I guess that's all for today." He smiled and picked up his bag. He walked to the door and waited for me. I nodded and mimicked his actions. We walked silently through the hallway towards the Gryffindor common room. We passed the stairway leading downstairs, yet he was still walking with me. He was walking me to the common room? I smiled softly to myself and cherished the silent company. Unfortunately we reached the portrait of the fat lady faster than I had hoped.

"Weasley, we don't have to do this, really. I can get Vee off your back. I know she is blackmailing you with something," Scorpius said before I could say the password to the fat lady or more importantly anything to him.

"She's not blackmailing me." My voice was raised due to frustration. Can't he just let it go? Can't he believe that I would want to spend some time with him? … Okay I can actually see why he would think that, because she really is blackmailing me.

"I was just saying," he said back calmly. "Next week? Same time? Same place?" I nodded and waited until he was half way down the staircase before I said the password.

"Flubber worm." The fat lady smiled at me and giggled lightly.

"You two looked cute together," she said. Her smile grew when she saw my face. I glared at her. Scorpius and I did NOT, I repeat NOT, look cute together now or ever!!

"Let me in," I growled at her. How dare she make such a stupid insinuation?! Me and Scorpius?! HA! That was laughable. Since I know he is not my dream boy I have to see if the other gray-eyed boys were who I wanted to find.

* * *

"_Rosie? Do you love me?" his voice asked me. I opened my eyes and saw I was sitting by the black lake. The stars were twinkling in the sky. He was next to me. I looked over to see if more of him was shown but it wasn't, it still was his body and eyes. A shadow resided where the rest of his face was. _

"_Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his question. These were my dreams and I had to take them into my own hands. I couldn't just wait around. _

"_You know who I am, but you don't at the same time," he said. His gray eyes blinked at me innocently. His eyelashes were long and blonde. … blonde? Another clue. _

"_How is that even possible?" I turned away from him, pulling my knees into my chest. I didn't like this anymore. Why couldn't I just know who he was already?! _

"_I can't answer your question if you don't answer mine. Do you love me, Rosie?" I paused and then looked over my shoulder at him. He was gone. Sighing I faced forward again, and buried my face in my knees. He's never left any of my dreams before. _

"_What's got your knickers in a twist, Weasel?" Malfoy's voice called out to me. What was he doing in my dream?! Looking up, my eyes caught onto his presence right away. He was laying down next to me on the towel that was previously spread out. His arms were folded behind his head and his eyes were closed. His platinum blonde hair fell back away from his face elegantly, allowing me to see every angle of his pale face._

"_None of your business. What are you doing here? This is my dream! Get out!" I sneered. How did he get here?_

"_You're the one that put me here, so if you want me out, get me out." I stared at him…._

"_What?!" I yelled. That is ridiculous!! That was the stupidest thing I have ever heard._

"_This is a dream. I'm not real. Well I am. But I'm not the real me. I'm your mental version of me, if that makes sense." He sat up and faced me. I looked into his eyes to see if he was lying. He didn't look like he was. He looked perfectly sincere. _

"_I guess that makes sense," I said slowly. I didn't really understand. "You're in my head, so basically I could tell you anything and you couldn't tell anyone?" he shook his head in agreement. _

"_So do you want to tell me something?" Scorpius smiled. Tell him something? Like what? I didn't think I needed to tell him something. His smile widened and I felt my lips turn upwards as well. Since when did his smile make me smile? _

My alarm clock rang out through my ears. I pulled myself out of bed and got ready for the day without really thinking about what I was doing. Last night's dream was interesting. My dream boy left and Scorpius replaced him. Should I tell Claire and Vee? Vee would automatically think I like Scorpius or something of that nature. Which was not the case.

Claire, Vee and I went down to breakfast together like we did every morning. Claire gossiped the whole way, the newest thing was Shannon breaking up with Al. Apparently she did the deed with half the school as an audience outside in the courtyard, and Al just agreed with her. In front of the great hall, I stopped when I saw Lily running towards us, Evy following only seconds behind. Evy looked prettier than usual today. Her hair was curled and it framed her face perfectly. And even from a distance her eyes seemed to pop more because of the small but noticeable amount of makeup on her face.

"OMG!! Did you hear?!" Lily yelled out at me. Her red hair flew behind her gracefully as she picked up speed. She was another one who had pretty red hair. Aunt Ginny's pretty red hair to be exact. She collided into me with a force that almost knocked me off my feet.

"Yeah. Al told me," I replied, shrugging my shoulders after she let go of me.

"He did? When?" she grabbed my shoulders again and shook me. She loved getting new information, the prime reason why she was in Ravenclaw.

"Well he actually told Scorpius and me last night." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Vee smirk. Lily frowned and let go of my shoulders. I hope she didn't feel hurt. The only reason he told me was because I was with Scorpius.

"What were you doing with Scorpius last night?" she asked, a familiar smirk forming on her face. No, she definitely didn't feel hurt. The gossip queen was already at work. The gears were turning. And her eyes were trained on me, searching for what information I had.

"He was teaching her how to play the piano, Lily. You always jump to conclusions," Evy sighed, coming to my rescue. I always knew I liked her. I smiled at her in relief, and she gave me a wink back.

"I think she would be cute with your brother. They complete each other." she made a heart with her hands, and smiled. Evy laughed and pushed Lily into the great hall. But if you ask me, her laugh was fake. Did she think the same thing? Did she think that I completed her brother too?

"Vee can I talk to you?" I whispered softly, but Claire with her supersonic hearing still heard me.

"Oh! About what?" she asked happily, flipping back a piece of her long blonde hair. I can't tell her this. Claire could be a blabbermouth without realizing it and I could not chance that. Especially not right now.

"I need annoying brother advice," I explained. That would send her running for the hills. She never wants to talk about having a brother, especially our annoying ones.

"Okay, I'll go and save a seat then." She pranced happily into the Great Hall without us. I pulled Vee over to a corner where a statue sat. it was one of the many snog sites James told me to never let a boy take me to because apparently he was so experienced.

"What's the matter?" Vee leaned against the wall awaiting my reply. Should I just come right out and say it?

"I had another dream last night." I watched her facial expression but it only told me to continue. "He, you know he, asked me if I loved him and when I didn't answer he left, but someone else came."

"Who?" she pushed off the wall and stared at me. Worry flickered in her eyes.

"Malfoy." The worry in her eyes disappeared, being replaced by laughter. "It's not funny!" I pushed her shoulder and she fell back against the wall laughing hysterically. I crossed my arms and waited for her to stop. She was … ugh!! Bloody hell!!

"Vivian!! Whatever you're laughing at. it's not funny." A stern voice floated past me. Paul was standing only a couple meters away with Ed by his side. Ed rolled his eyes and smirked lightly. His dark hair was pushed back away from his face naturally.

"Yeah it is!" she stopped laughing and stood on the other side of me. "Did you and Scor make up yet?"

"Yeah," he grunted out. I was confused until the memory hit me. Scorpius told me Paul purposefully hit him with a bludger. He never said why though. Obviously they had a fight but about what?

"Who was right and who was wrong?" Vee cooed at her twin. At these moments I could always see glimpses of the Slytherin in her. Paul mumbled out an answer but I couldn't make it out.

"What?" she asked again, cupping her hand around her right ear. Vee elbowed me lightly as if to say watch this. I was watching. If only I could get Hugo like this.

"I said you were right and I was wrong, happy?" he barked out. I watched as Ed shook with silent laughter. Paul glared at his sister and stomped into the Great Hall like an angry child who didn't get his way. I was surprised to see Ed not following after him but walking over to us. He always seemed like the follower type. But then again I never thought Scorpius could be a musician, so I'm probably wrong. I'm not that good at reading people I guess.

"Nice, Vivi." Ed reached his arm towards Vee and they locked hands in a special handshake. They both laughed together as friends.

"Thanks Eddykins. So when is the first performance? I will be there! Front row!! Screaming with flowers! I'll be like a fan girl… but not. cause I'm not crazy, not entirely," she asked, still laughing. Performance for what? My eyes jumped back and forth between them as I listened.

"Middle of July. We don't have a set date yet. Scor wants to know too, and he also said he would fight you for the middle seat in the front row."

"Don't worry, I can take him, right Rosie?" she raised her eyebrows, beckoning for my response.

"Yeah definitely." I smiled in agreement. Vee reached up and flexed her arms to show her strength and laughed happily.

"If you want, you can come too, Rose. I know we haven't really talked before but it would be nice having a supporting crowd there." Ed smiled at me and gave Vee one last poke before he too went into the great hall.

"What performance?" I asked. Finally we were the ones entering the Great Hall. She linked our arms loosely.

"He is in a play," she explained as we walked. A play? He was an actor? Bloody hell!! That was amazing!!

"That's amazing. I never knew." It seemed I wasn't just learning about Scorpius. I was learning about Vee, Paul and Ed, as well. Maybe even a little about Al, and he's my cousin. Have I always been this closed-minded to everyone?

End of chapter 7

_well here it is!! i hope it was worth the wait!! so thanks for your previous reviews!! thanks for reading and please review!! XD_

_if you can all take the poll about a new pairing that will be on my profile it will help me a lot. i still don't know if i should add another pairing and who... your help will be fully appreciated. _


	8. Spirits and Stupidity

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 8

Spirits and Stupidity

I was the biggest idiot Hogwarts has ever seen!! I always say the weirdest things around her. I make her hate me!! Bugger!! I can never think straight with her so close to me. The piano won't eat you and I won't either!! Ugh!! Stupid!! I slapped my forehead as I walked towards where the Ravenclaw common room was located. I had to tell Evy about Al and Shannon. I may not like the idea of her liking Al, but I would prefer him with her to the other boys I know around Hogwarts. Prats, all of them. I passed the sleepy portraits quietly until I reached the bronze eagle-shaped knocker. Reaching up I took hold of it and knocked twice. Before the knocker could give me the riddle, the door opened suddenly, revealing a curious Lily Potter.

"Hey Lily," I said, tiredly. Not sleeping last night was really catching up to me. "Can you get Evy?"

"Is there something wrong?" she asked. Lily gave me a worried look, but I only shook my head in disagreement. Nothing was really wrong, other than my ability to impress Rose Weasley. Without another word Lily disappeared and Evy walked out into the corridor. She was already in her green teddy bear pajamas.

"What's wrong? Please tell me you are sleeping tonight? Is it Aunt Bella? Is she bugging you again?" Evy asked question after question without any breathes in between. I grabbed her shoulders to make her shut up.

"Nothing. Yeah. Always, and not right now." I let my arms fall to my sides and I sat down on the cold step of the closest unmoving staircase. Evy sat down next to me pulling her knees to her chest. She waited patiently for me to start talking. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She looked as tired as I felt. She was spending extra time in the library lately. She was studying for her OWLS…. Ravenclaws. I smirked lightly.

"Shannon broke up with Al, so if you want to make your move, do it!" Evy's jaw dropped. She was so surprised she was speechless. I knew what questions were running through her mind. Why would you say that? How did you know it was Al? Who are you? What have you done to brother? "You're my little sister, Evy. I know you, and I only want you to be happy. And if that is with my best friend, then amazing!"

"Thanks Scor!" she wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "You're the best."

"Curl your hair tomorrow. The last time you did, he was staring at you." I laughed and stood, bringing her with me. After kissing her forehead, I pushed her towards the door and started walking downstairs again. I had more to do before I went to bed.

* * *

I sulked through the dungeons on my way to the Slytherin common room. What should I say to him? Sorry Paul, you were right. Rose will never love me the way I love her, and I should really stop being a lovesick puppy. Bugger!! I guess it will come to me when I actually talk to him. Hopefully this time I won't get a shattered shoulder, or any other type of physical injury. I walked though the portrait hole and into the common room. The fire was blazing and Ed, Al and Paul all were sitting on the leather couch in front of it.

"Hey guys," I said dryly. I stopped by the edge of the couch and looked at them. They all had bored expressions on their faces. "That bored?" I asked with a laugh.

"Tell us how she dumped your arse again?" Paul exclaimed at Al. He smiled and hopped to the floor getting a better view of Al for story time. I sat down next to him. Yay!! Story time!!

"Don't you have something to say first?" Ed growled in our direction. Was he talking to me or Paul? I suppose he was talking to me.

"You were right," Paul and I both said to each other at the same time. My brows furrowed in confusion. What?!

"I shouldn't have said that to you or hit you. Rose could love you. It's possible. She just doesn't know you yet." Paul said. He smiled slowly showing me he was truly sorry, something that is hard for Paul. Him being sorry is a rare thing, and apologies are even more rare. I was shocked speechless. I couldn't tell him that he was actually right.

"Speaking of Rosie…. How did it go?" Al asked with a hopeful smile. Ed leaned closer expecting a happy story or something, but I wasn't happy with what happened tonight. It could have been better. I could have been charming and funny, but no I was ….. Not even close.

"We ended up snogging underneath the piano," I said in the most serious tone I could. Let's see if they believe that.

"Merlin!! Really?!" Paul yelled in my ear. His dark amber eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head.

"No." I slumped my shoulders and turned to look at the fire. "She wanted to be friends which is a start … I guess, but who cares? Story time, Al!" I laughed and waited for Al to start talking. Girls weren't the only ones who gossip, though we only do it occasionally.

"In front of a crowd in the courtyard she said she was getting bored, and thought there was nothing else interesting in our relationship, and that was it, basically." We all sat in silence until Paul burst into fits of giggles. In reflex Al kicked him, which began the fight. They each grabbed a pillow from the couch and started beating each other with them like crazy. Ed and I jumped out of the way so we would not get involved in the couch warfare. Al did say the other day he wanted to have more fights with us.

"They're crazy," Ed muttered to me. I nodded in agreement, while laughing, and we both walked to our dormitory. "Do you have enough potion? 'Cause it looks like your running out, mate," he asked once we were inside.

"I have to owl my mother for some more tomorrow, but its enough for tonight." I sighed and flopped down on my bed. I dropped my cloak off onto the floor and snuggled myself underneath the covers. I couldn't run out of potion. I needed it. Leaning over I grabbed the bottle and took a gulp, falling straight asleep.

* * *

The next morning I woke up early to find Al already up. He was sitting on the windowsill, staring out onto the grounds. I pushed myself out of bed and got dressed. Quickly I wrote a letter to my mother, telling her of some important details like grades and the fact I needed more potion.

"Hey Al?" I whispered, so I wouldn't wake Ed or Paul. He was as still as a statue. "Albus?" I asked a little louder, walking towards the window.

"What? Sorry mate. I zoned," he said without turning to look at me.

"Is this about her?" I asked slowly. I knew it was about her. Stupid shallow Shannon. She put something in his head, and he just won't let it go. I heard from James that Albus could be even more stubborn than their mother.

"No and yeah. She was right. I am boring. Who would like a boring guy like me?" Apparently my sister. … I was so tempted to just tell him my sister did like him, even though girls like Shannon thought he was boring.

"Join the club," I decided to say instead. I wouldn't do that to my sister.

"Psh. You're not boring. You see dead people, for Merlin's sake!" he exclaimed quietly. I glanced over at our roommates, but Paul and Ed were miraculously still asleep.

"Yeah, seeing dead people is a dream come true," I muttered, sitting on the corner of the closest bed, which was Al's. It wasn't fun or exciting. It just showed how evil most of my family was and apparently still is in the afterlife. Thankfully, I did have a few good family members.

"I didn't mean it like that mate," he said quickly after hearing my comment. I knew he did not mean it like that, but seeing dead people in my dreams definitely did not make me more interesting. I don't even know what it made me. A freak? Oh wait, no, it made me a dark wizard … like father like son. Another reason for me to be compared to him other than the obvious things like my eye and hair color.

" I know." I sighed heavily with a grimace on my face and stood. "I'm going to the owlry. Wanna come?" I had to send this letter and hopefully my mother would return the owl with the potion before tonight. Al shook his head and continued to stare out the window. … He would get over it … eventually. I guess. I sighed and walked out the door.

* * *

My feet carried me through the corridors slowly. I still wasn't fully awake. I placed my hands into my pants pockets and sighed. My eyes closed as I walked on. I knew my way around the castle, but if it was another time in the future I would have wished I had paid more attention to what I was doing. Then I wouldn't have been bombarded by the most arrogant prat that Hogwarts housed at the time.

"Hey Malfoy," a voice that has always annoyed me called out. My eyes sprang open and I saw David Mclaggan glaring at me. Oh Merlin!! I did not want to deal with this prat, especially not this early. Everything about him annoyed me: his attitude, his actions, and just him in general.

"Mclaggan." I spat his name, and tried to continue walking but he stepped into my path. I stopped and stared at him. What was this guy's problem?

"Malfoy I want to set something straight with you," he sneered, sending a piece of spit in my face.

"And that is?" I responded dryly, wiping the germs off my face. Eww Mclaggan germs. I hope the prat disease was not contagious. I didn't want to become more of a prat then I already was.

"Rosie is my girl." He pushed his face closer to mine, while poking himself in the chest. Like I did not know who he is or that He was invading my personal space. No one invades my personal space!! His face looked uglier close up and that meant a lot, since most girls thought he was good looking. I started laughing not only at what he said but the seriousness of his tone and expression. He really thought he would get her. I have a better chance with her than him, but I don't really want to think about that.

"It's not funny, Malfoy. Stop laughing!" He grabbed a handful of my shirt and tried to pull me in a threatening way. Whoa!! I'm so scared!! I'm shaking! When my laughter didn't stop he released my shirt and pushed me away pulling out his wand in a quick movement. I tried to reach into my pocket to retrieve my own wand as well but unfortunately, as it seems I did not bring it with me …. Bugger!! I knew if I had my wand I would be using one spell right now … protego. My eyes widened after I finished the thought. A blue magical shield spread out in front of me … wandless magic? Mclaggan's spell bounced right off my shield and he was just as shocked as I was.

"_Am I good or what?" _a voice spoke to me. An almost transparent Sirius Black stood next to me. The spell wasn't me … it was him!

"Amazing," I breathed in his direction without turning my head.

"What the hell, Malfoy?!" the idiot screamed.

"_What a prick!" _Sirius laughed, placing his wand back into his pocket.

"Go back to bed Mclaggan before you really get hurt," I sneered, walking calmly by him and out the door. He was too shocked to react before I left. And thankfully he didn't try anything else, I had no time or energy to deal with him.

"_Shouldn't have forgotten your wand, Scorpius," _Sirius reprimanded me. His black hair was long and slightly curly. He reminded me of a big black dog which if you knew him well enough you would know the irony in that statement. He was my favorite dead relative by far, despite his comments on life.

"I know, I didn't do it on purpose. But thanks for doing that back there. It was cool." I smiled and looked over at him. I have never seen the dead outside of my dreams before … am I dreaming now or something?

"_No problem. Anything for you kid, but I couldn't do that without you," _he said with a shrug. Without me? What was he talking about?

"What do you mean without me? Why are you here while I'm awake?" I asked slowly. I didn't quite understand. All of this was mind-blowing. Were my powers growing?! Is this going to happen all the time?! Is Bellatrix going to see me while I am awake as well? If she does I'm going to end up with my own ward at St. Mungos.

"_I needed some of your magic, Your soul, for the spell to work. And the only reason why you see me is because I want you to see me," _he explained as we walked … well I walked and he floated if that is what you call it.

"Does that mean she'll be coming soon too?" I asked. I reached the bottom of the steps leading to the owlry and stopped.

"_No, Tonks and I will keep her away. I promise you she will never bother you while you are awake."_ His voice was low and understanding. Sirius would never lie to me. I nodded with a sigh and journeyed up the stairs.

After I tied my letter to the owl's leg, it flew away. I hope my mother sends the potion as quickly as possible. I should have noticed how little potion I had left earlier.

"Sirius, thanks again," I said, expecting him to be behind me, but he wasn't. He had disappeared. He probably knows I told myself with a smile, as I returned to the castle.

I went straight to the Great Hall for breakfast. I didn't realize how long it took me to go to the owlry, but there were a lot of students already in the Great Hall. Ed, Paul and Al would be down soon, so there was no harm in me going to get food without them. I sat down on the side that faced the Gryffindor table out of pure habit. I noticed my actions and berated myself. I was doing it again. The only reason I ever faced the Gryffindor table was to stare at Rose. But doing that is useless now. She only wanted to be friends. I would have to keep reminding myself that the possibility of 'us' was even more lost now, until it sunk in my thick skull. I ducked underneath the table and came out on the other side and sat down once again. I sighed and gently pushed the fork towards the plate in front of me.

"Scorpius?" a female voice called my name. I turned around and faced her. Her long blonde hair ran straight down her back, and she wore a bright smile. I searched my brain for her name. I have seen her before, but where? I noticed the Gryffindor tie. Hmm…

"Hello…" I said politely. Who is she?!!!

"I'm Claire. one of Rosie's friends," she clarified with a nervous smile. wait …. Nervous? Why was she nervous?

"Right. Is there something you need?" I said. It was rude, but I didn't really know how to respond to that. "Would you like to sit down?" I motioned to the bench seat next to me. There, rudeness fixed.

"Oh thank you, but no I just wanted to-" she was stuttering through the sentence until my focus was drawn to the almost transparent Sirius next to me. He came back .. Again.

"_She likes you, but I know, I know she isn't Rose," _he muttered into my ear. I stopped myself from turning to face him and start yelling at him to shut up.

"You wanted to?" I asked so I could actually hear what she said.

"Ask you if you would go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend." Her nervous smile was almost cute. But I like Rose. … no I love Rose. And I don't even know this girl.

"_Say yes. Say yes," _Sirius repeated.

"Yes." I did what he said, but if he screws my life over, I will make his afterlife a living hell.

"Cool. We could meet at the three broomsticks around lunch time." I nodded in reply as she skipped away smiling. I turned around with a frown.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked into the plate in front of me.

"_You have a date Saturday," _he smirked and his spirit disappeared.

"Yeah, with a girl I don't like," I whispered, slowly.

"_You want Rosie. Be her friend, but make her jealous. You'll have her in no time at all." _Sirius' voice floated around me. I scoffed at his 'plan' and banged my head down on the table. It won't work. I'll just make her hate me even more.

"Whoa mate!! You okay?" I heard Paul's voice above my head. "You're on the wrong side of the table." He had to remind me? I sat up and watched as he settled himself next to me.

"I'm not staring at her today," I muttered.

"What?! What happened?" he asked as he piled eggs and pancakes on his plate. He didn't even look at me which he usually did when food was in a twenty foot radius.

"I have a date Saturday…." I said slowly. The realization didn't fully hit me yet. I had a date on Saturday….

"With Rose…?"

"No, Claire."

"Claire? You mean the leggy blonde next to Red?" we both turned around to face the Gryffindor table. Claire was indeed the leggy blonde sitting next to Rosie. She saw me and waved flirtatiously. I nodded back instead of waving like I did yesterday. I was remembering where I saw her before. With Rosie in the hospital wing, waving at me yesterday …. I noticed something else too, Rosie's glare.

BUGGER!! MERLIN'S BEARD!!! WHY DID I LISTEN TO SIRIUS?!!

Without a word to Paul or Ed who just sat down across from us, I stood and walked out of the Great Hall. Why did I listen to him and say yes? I'm stupid!! BLOODY STUPID!! I pushed through the crowd towards the dungeons, I needed my wand. Maybe I would skip lessons today too.

"SCORPIUS?!" I sighed loudly before stopping. Vee…. What did she want? She stomped towards me with complete purpose. "What did you do?!"

"What?" I asked stupidly… 'cause I am stupid!!

"Why did you ask out Claire?" she yelled in my face. … wait ask out Claire but she …

"_She_ asked out _me_, and I was only listening to Sirius. Which I realize was stupid!!" I yelled back. Vee didn't scare me. But apparently I scared everyone in the hallway since they all stopped and looked at us.

"What does Sirius have to do with anything?" she whispered, seeing how secret this conversation had truly become. Everyone around us started moving again. Our conversation was no longer interesting to them.

"I see him sometimes now. It's a long story." I muttered. I didn't want to explain everything now, and I shouldn't have to. She is a seer after all. "I'll tell you later I just need to be alone. To sort out everything." Turning around, I went into the dungeons, not looking back at her expression or if she was following me. I needed my wand … and my piano.

End of Chapter 8

_thanks for being patient with me you guys. it took me awhile, but here it is. once again i don't like it. you guys like the plot twist or no? personally i dont know, and i honestly love reading all of your opinions. so thanks for reading and please review!!! XD_


	9. Dreams and Reality

Shadows and Dreamscapes

Chapter 9

Dreams and Reality

I couldn't believe it when Claire said it. She has a date with Scorpius ... Malfoy, the platinum blonde musician that I started to like as a person. All of my newly gained respect for him was gone in just that instant. I was right as always, all he could ever be was a pompous, arrogant, stubborn, little, rich-kid-womanizer. Claire was just another girl to add to the list of his conquests. Ughhh of all the girls why did Claire have to be the one?

I glared indirectly as Vee ran from the great hall following the blonde idiot. How was it that she still was friends with him after all of this? I sighed and grabbed some toast from the dish. I took three big bites and barely swallowed the bread in my anger. The whole time Claire kept repeating the same thing … "Isn't he cute?" No, he wasn't cute. He was the ugliest person I have ever met, inside and out.

I jumped up from my seat and walked away, leaving all of that behind me. I stomped all the way outside onto the grounds and sat down underneath one of the trees by the dark lake. Before I knew it I leaned my head back on the trunk of the tree and started to cry. I didn't know why I was crying, it wasn't like I liked him and I thought he liked me too. 'Cause that thought is simply ridiculous … me like him? HA! I buried my head in my knees and began to sob.

"_Rosie? Why are you crying?" Scorpius asked me. I raised my head and stared at him. Without thinking I snapped and started to punch and hit him. "STOP! ROSIE!" he took hold of both of my wrists and laid me flat on the grass. _

"_You womanizing, pointy-nosed prick!" I yelled in his face. _

"_I have no direct control over the real me, so please don't punish me for his mistakes. He's only human after all." He frowned and leaned away from me. _

"_He's … you are not human." I wiped my eyes while watching as he turned to face the same direction as I was. Dream Scorpius did not look at me, only straight ahead. … He wasn't real it wasn't like I could hurt his feelings. _

"_Scorpius is human. And he made a mistake which was partly not his fault. With all the pressure he is under and everyone badgering him, he wasn't thinking when he said yes to Claire," he explained. _

"_And who was badgering him? What pressure is he under?" I yelled back._

"_That is something the real Scorpius has to explain to you, since it is not my place." He looked back at me and smiled. To my surprise, dream Scorpius got up and pulled me to my feet without hesitation. "I know he doesn't want to see you cry, just like I don't want to see you cry." I swallowed, and tried to calm my breathing. He was close and …smelled nice. Stupid! ….! Ugh! _

"_I don't understand." I pushed myself to put more space in between us. Scorpius wouldn't want to see me cry? Why wouldn't he? All he cares about is himself anyway. _

"_Rosie, he … I" the vision of Scorpius in front of me started to ripple and fade, like someone dropped a leaf on a puddle, until he disappeared entirely. _

My eyes snapped open and I looked around. I was not asleep for too long, since it was still light out. Maybe it was only in the afternoon now. Sighing I banged the back of my head against the tree behind me. Why me? More students were walking around on the grounds in between lessons … I was skipping lessons for the first time. Who am I? And what have I done with Rose? This was different. I was being a rebel for the first time in my life. Biting my lip, I decided that I should not just sit outside and skip. I might be seen. Where could I go that would be safe? I racked my brain for answers as I started walking up to the castle. The thought didn't hit me until I got to the doors of the Great Hall. The Room of Requirement! It was the perfect place to hide and relax until this day was over.

* * *

I made it up to the seventh floor through the shortcut that I was taught existed by a person I would rather not mention. After the door appeared I opened it slowly and snuck in like a mouse. I closed the door behind me but stopped when I heard noises. It sounded like breathing of a person who had just run five miles or even more. Stepping out of the shadows I saw the one person I wanted to avoid the most. Scorpius Malfoy was lying on a cushion beside a piano. He was covered in sweat and the dream he was having did not seem like a good one. I took my time just closing the distance between me and his sleeping form, until I heard him give out a bloodcurdling scream. I jumped back in surprise, but I continued to watch. His body was flailing like he was in pain. Finally I can to my senses and grabbed Scorpius's shoulders.

"SCORPIUS! Wake up!" I started to shake him, but he was still yelling out in pain. I was panicking. Please wake up. Please wake up. I kept saying to myself. I was begging to the point I was about to cry. What was happening to him?

"STOP!" Scorpius yelled, after another painful scream. I fell back on the floor next to him, as I realized he was finally waking up. He sat straight up, opening his eyes and then he quickly closed them again. His shoulders started shaking …. Like he was crying. … He was crying? Before I could think, I wrapped both of my arms around him.

"It's okay. It's over. It was only a dream." I repeated those three sentences over and over while he sobbed into my shoulder. I was so worried that I couldn't even think about what he had dreamt that would have been this bad, let alone the fact of him going on a date with Claire.

"Thank you," Scorpius whispered into my neck. His breath tickled, but I had to focus he was distressed and I wanted to help him even though I didn't like him at the moment. My eyes drifted close as we just sat there. I noticed he pulled away from me when his body heat was gone.

"Are you okay?" I asked, slowly watching him. His face looked ragged and it seemed like someone had hit him multiple times. I have never seen him get into a physical fight .. Maybe only a duel once.

"Now I am," he whispered back. "I'm sorry you had to see that. … I didn't have enough potion." I was sure the last part was directed at himself since I had no idea what he was talking about. Potion for what? Scorpius pushed his blonde hair back with the palms of both of his hands. "Thank you for waking me up."

"What was happening?" I asked. He looked like a complete mess, which was not him at all. Scorpius always seemed poised and confident, but right now he reminded me of a scared, little boy.

"It's a long story but sometimes my dreams can get out of control," Scorpius explained, trying to get up, but he was failing miserably. Apparently his nightmare took more out of him than he realized. I grabbed his arm, giving him some support that he obviously needed, so he wouldn't fall on the ground.

"Out of control, how?" My questions continued once again. It wasn't my fault that I knew nothing about what was happening. Maybe I was overstepping the boundaries since though we promised to be friends, we really haven't acted like friends yet. It was more like we both mutually tolerated each other, or at least I made it seem like I tolerated him.

"Let's put it this way, they seem more real than they should be," he replied, without looking at me. He was lying. There was definitely more to what he was dreaming about, but he did not feel the need to tell me. In a way I understood, I wouldn't want to tell him about my dreams either, even though they are not as bad as his. "What time is it ?" he asked all of a sudden.

"Umm… just after lunchtime I suppose." I shrugged, not really knowing the time either.

"I have to go," he muttered, looking down at the ground instead of at me. He still couldn't seem to be able to look directly at me. Scorpius walked out of the room without another word and I just followed him mimicking his silence. I didn't speak until we had reached the entrance to the grounds where I just came from before.

"I'm going into the forest. You should go to class, Rosie," he said. His voice sounded weak. Why did he think going into the forest right now was worth the risk?

"No, it's ok. I'm not going to classes today." I couldn't leave him, but I wasn't going to tell him that either.

He continued to walk to Hagrid's hut. I was still confused about what he was doing, but I didn't ask. Once behind the hut close to where the garden was, Scorpius picked up a wooden bucket and threw his cloak down where the bucket previously sat.

"I have to feed the threstrals. Since you have followed me this far, I guess you can come too." …. Oh thanks for the invite Scorpius…. He was starting to be normal again before he started walking again with a faster pace this time. Was that his way of saying leave me alone? Well it obviously was not working since I quickened my pace to match his. If this became a fight of stubborn wills I would definitely kick his arse.

"I still don't know what a threstral is…" I said, trying to make conversation as we neared the empty clearing.

"They are like winged horses but not as pretty…. Well to some people. They look fine to me. Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and all of that." He glanced back at me for a second as if to just see my reaction. And to be truthful I was surprised, I never expected him to say something like that. It seems unlike him.

"Yeah…" I looked around the clearing and saw nothing. It was just empty no type of creature was here at all. I looked at Scorpius and he was pulling something out of the bucket. …. Raw meat? What?

"Maya," he called and threw the meat gently on the ground and in a matter of seconds the piece was completely gone. Something or someone ate it. …. But no one was here.

"Have you seen death, Rosie?" His gray eyes locked on to my blue ones. I could not look away. My eyes ignored the forming bruise on his face, the scar below his eyebrow, and how his eyes seem to be sunken into his skull. All I saw was the little specks of green that were in his irises.

"No," I answered softly. I was glad I have never seen death. The way my dad described the war I would not want to see death at all.

"Good," he breathed. He pulled his eyes away and continued to pull meat out of the bucket for the creatures while he explained. "A person can only see threstrals if they have seen death. I think I told you that the last time you were here." His hand waved gently back and forth in front of him like he was petting an invisible something. I sighed and looked around the clearing again. I wonder how many threstrals were here. And why would they only be able to be seen if you have seen death.

"How have you seen death?" I asked before I could stop myself. It truly was not any of my business.

"I see the dead in my dreams." Scorpius sat down on the ground, looking at me sideways. Was he serious? In his dreams? But that's…. I felt my eyes widen and I stared at him in disbelief. "I know Rosie, I know it's a dark art. And forbidden, but it's not something I could ever control. It has been happening my entire life, ever since I could remember. You remember the stories of the war that your parents told you or you probably read about?"

"Yes, of course I remember them. My father said a lot of people died and it was terrible." I didn't understand why the war had anything to do with his necromancy abilities.

"Well one of the people in the war. I suppose your mother and Mr. Potter would know her well. Bellatrix Lestrange, my great aunt. In my dreams it feels like she is alive again … well all of them are. My aunt is who did this to me." he pointed one of his pale fingers to the bruise on the side of his face. "And this." Without warning he stood, unbuttoning his shirt. He took off his shirt and showed me his entire upper body. Normally you would expect a description of his muscles which were there of course, but all I noticed at the current moment were the scars, the bruises and the scratches everywhere, both old and new. Before I could react to what he just showed me he started talking again.

"Normally, the others would help, so this wouldn't happen, especially Sirius. And now I'm confused because I can see him while I'm awake now. I'm afraid that I'll start seeing her soon too." Tears ran down his cheeks as he threw his shirt back on and fell back into a sitting position. She was his family. Evil bitch or not, did family mean nothing to her?

"Have you told anyone? Maybe they have something that can help." My mind started to panic I have never seen or heard of this type of thing happening before.

"I have a potion that makes me sleep without dreaming and it always works, except the amount I took before wasn't enough." Scorpius' fingers fumbled miserably with the buttons on his shirt until he grunted and gave up. He wiped the tears away, trying to calm himself down. I could find no words of comfort or anything that could help him at all. All I could do was frown in pity and sadness as I buttoned his shirt. Surprisingly he did not try to stop me or even ask what I was doing. I left the top two buttons unbuttoned and I fixed the collar with one hand just out of habit to make it semi-perfect looking. Without meaning to, my eyes traveled upward to his neck, then chin and finally settling on his lips before I glanced up at his eyes. He was staring at me, intensely. In a way he looked just as confused as I felt before I did something that might have not been the best thing to do at that very moment. …. I kissed him. I leaned in and put my lips on his. I pulled away quickly realizing my stupidity. He was just going through something terrible and I kissed him … and he had a date with one of my best friends…. Merlin's beard! I truly was the worst person in the world.

"I'm sorr-" my apology never finished because Scorpius closed the gap I put between us and kissed me this time. I suppose he was in shock when I kissed him since he did nothing. But now, he was …. It felt like fireworks were going off in my brain. Our lips moved together harmoniously while I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me towards him. Finally we broke apart for air, though we didn't move. Our faces were still inches from one another's and we both had our arms around the other.

"SCOR! YOU OUT THERE?" Paul's voice rang through the forest. I jumped out of Scorpius's arms and backwards into a bush. "There you are I have been looking for you all afternoon. Why do you like these things so much? They are so creepy looking." He was talking about the threstrals. He could see them too?

"They're wonderful creatures, Paul. Be more respectful. You have the rare gift to be able to see them that other people would envy." Scorpius stood and brushed himself off before walking towards the bush I fell into. He reached in and pulled me to my feet with one arm. I did not know he was that strong.

"Hey Red, didn't see you there." He gave Scorpius a weird look, as if asking why I was here. "You have some twigs there." He nodded his head towards my hair. I gasped and tried to pull them out only making the one twig stuck even more. Why did this happen to me? Scorpius helped me with one twig that was completely stuck. I bit my lip gently as he parted my hair with his fingers and pulled the leaves and piece of twig out without ripping hair out of my head. I smiled shyly and mumbled something like "Well, gotta go." before practically running away from the two boys.

* * *

I kept running until I was in the girls' dormitory in the Gryffindor tower. Remembering how it felt, the fireworks, the way he looked at me, all of it. It would not leave my brain. I felt so scatterbrained.

"Where were you?" Vee folded her arms across her chest and stared at me, as I walked through the door. Looking at the clock beside my bed I saw it was just about time for dinner.

"I…" I did not know what to say. Was I allowed to tell her about Scorpius' problem? Did she know already? Should I tell her we … kissed? Wow, even saying it in my head felt weird. _But it was so nice_. Nooo! This means… I like him. I like Scorpius malfoy. I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand.

"Rosie? Are you okay? What happened?" She stepped towards me and checked my temperature with the back of her hand. I had to tell her even thought she might no she will laugh and say I told you so.

"We kissed," I blurted out and fell down on my bed. Life as a sixteen year old was so complicated.

"We? As in you and?" Vee lay down beside me and poked me until I turned on my side and faced her. I covered my mouth with my hand and said, "Malfoy."

"Be mature, Rose." She grabbed my wrist and pulled it down to my side. "Now who?"

"Scorpius," I said. I closed my eyes and prepared my ears for laughter and teasing, but none came. Opening my eyes I saw Vee was staring at me with her mouth open.

"He kissed you?" she whispered.

"….Well I kissed him first," I whispered back.

"ROSIE! This is great," she said, jumping to her feet. Was she forgetting that Claire has a date with him this weekend? That fact just had come back to me too. I was trying to steal my best friend's boyfriend, well he wasn't her boyfriend yet, but she still liked him. … But I like him too. It just took me longer to realize it.

"Claire has a date with him remember? And why would he pick me over Claire?" I reminded her with a deep frown. She frowned too for a second, but as usual she bounced back. Vee could never been sad for too long.

"Rosie, I know he probably wants to tell you this himself but, Scorpius likes you. He always has, ever since third year. So if it came down to a choice he would choose you without hesitation." She grinned at me and I knew she was right. He has liked me all this time? I sighed and stared back up at the ceiling. What was I going to do now?

"But what now?"

"I think Scor will handle the rest." Vee shoved me. "Now I want details." I laughed sitting up and began telling her exactly what happened just not including anything he told me about his dreams. I hope she was right about Scorpius handling the rest. But I knew Claire and I would never be the same again.

End of chapter 9

* * *

_ok guys XD here it is. sorry about my disappearance but i won't waste your time with any excuses. so i hope you enjoyed the chapter. thanks for reading and please review! XD _


End file.
